


Tension

by doveofpeace9910



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doveofpeace9910/pseuds/doveofpeace9910
Summary: AU/OOC/Fluffy Swan Queen: Regina and Emma are both massage therapist and Regina loses it when they are stuck in the couples room all day long.





	1. Chapter 1

There she as again…that annoying, yet beautiful Emma Swan. She made it so difficult to work. From the way she pulls her hair into a tight pony, to her beautiful emerald eyes, to how she wears her scrubs. We are both massage therapist at Luna's Day Spa. You could say we stayed pretty busy, but every single time she walks into the break room, my heart stops. I make sure to give her a hard time because I don't want to give away my feelings. But damnit if it doesn't pulsate through the room, I don't know what does! We have been working together for about a year, and yet, I still can't muster up the courage to ask her on a date. What do I do instead? Critique her work, her clothes, how distracting she is when she comes into work in her casual attire…how her jeans cling to her…NO! She is so incredibly distracting! 

Emma and I never talked that much or hung out outside of work. Mainly at meetings we would talk lightly about the weather or if she had a question about a technique or protocol. Sometimes all the coworkers would go out for drinks after work or an intense meeting. Still, we never really talked.

When I came into work today, I regarded the front desk staff with a head nod before heading to the break room to have a look at my schedule. Normally, I would be stuck doing all the deep tissues all day. It was my forte. For the most part I would get most of my aggression out on clients and go home to a glass of Cabernet. When I entered the break room, I was relieved to find no one in there. I exhaled slowly before bending over viewing my schedule for the day. My eyes practically bulged out of my head and heart in my stomach. For the first time in a very long time, Emma and I were in the couples room all day. Three ninety minutes in a row, then we got to leave. I hated that room. Mostly because it was too small, too hot, and now it was with Emma. I glanced at the clock on the computer and sighed dramatically. She wasn't even here yet. 

I quickly rolled my towels, and hers because we really didn't have time to dilly dally. Our guest were already in the relaxation room waiting; they only had fifteen minutes before Emma and I had to get them for their service. 

By the time I had adjusted my table and put the towels into the towel warmer, I awaited my partner in the break room. When Emma finally arrived, she was a sweating mess…a hot, sweaty mess…a hot sweaty mess that I wanted to…NO! She wasn't even in her scrubs and we only had a seven minutes left. "Miss. Swan," I started. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Woah, what's your problem?" She asked setting her blue book bag on the chair. 

"We are in the couples room all day and our guests are already here. Haven't you checked your schedule?" When I heard no response, only a guilty look, I continued. "Of course not. Look at you."

"Sorry, I've been working out. You know I always go for a run before work." She retorted casually, extracting her uniform from her bag.

"Well maybe if you were to take a little more responsibility and actually look at your schedule ahead of time, then maybe, just maybe you could get your act together?" Emma sighed dramatically before walking to the bathroom to change. "And don't bother about your towels, I already made them for the day since you were late." I got a whiff of her smell and my God, I never smelled a better sweaty person in my life. Don't get me wrong, her body odor was there, but not nearly as bad as some of the therapist that worked here. Some of them only bathed once a week, which is incredibly repulsive. However, she smelled like fresh wet grass after it rains. "Oh and Miss. Swan? Please tell me you have some form of perfume because you smell incredibly unpleasant." Emma regarded me with a frown before sauntering off again. 

Once she was changed, we grabbed our clients immediately and went over the procedure of the session as we were walking them to the room. How long it was going to be, to how we turned them, what areas they were having problems with…it was a very detailed protocol, which I never mind taking since people don't understand what they need to do. I have walked in on way too many clients who don't drape themselves, which was ultimately traumatic for me when I first started out. We stepped out to let them disrobe and Emma and I leaned against the wall to wait. It was somewhat awkward for a moment before the blonde said, "I hope this goes by fast." I regarded her for a moment trying to figure out what she meant by that. Did she only want it to go by fast because it was with me? Or because it was an hour and a half deep tissue? 

"Regardless, if it does or not, you and I are in this room all day." My tone came out more bitter than I anticipated, but we didn't have time to chat about it. She just rolled her eyes at me before knocking on the door to begin our session.

About fifteen minutes into the massage, it began getting incredibly hot. Mainly because I could not take my eyes off that infuriating blonde. With scrubs and dim lighting you can't really see each other, but once your eyes adjust to the darkness, you can see just fine. Like the way she moved when she worked on their back…her strokes and her sweet ass…get it together Regina. Normally, what someone does is wear a muscle shirt under their scrub top so they can take it off during a service if it gets too hot. I never did that because it seemed unprofessional; I just made sure to take a shower after work and constantly use deodorant during the day. Since I was the lead therapist I got to lock the spa up at the end of the night. I would normally just shower at work at the end of the day since the spa had fantastic rainfall shower. 

I could tell Emma was getting really uncomfortable with the heat in the room since she kept wiping her face onto her scrub top. Once she finished with her client's back, she moved to their legs, and that's when she removed her scrub top. I had never been so thrilled. I usually saw her when she came in from her workout, and she always wore a tight shirt or a muscle shirt. But this time…in the dim lighting…it made my insides soar. I inhaled deeply before exhaling long and quietly as I held a trigger point using my elbow. I tried not to pay attention to Emma, I really tried…but when she walked over to her clients leg, her perfect ass rubbed up against mine. My eyes shot open and hitched my breath. It was something that tended to happen a lot in that room since it was so small, but, with her in such close proximity to me, I felt like I couldn't breathe. The last time we were in this room together for an extended period of time, we watched how we worked so we could avoid running into each other…clearly she wasn't paying attention. Each time she applied her lotion or use her effleurage stroke, her ass would keep rubbing up against me. I tried to move, but there was no use. I felt paralyzed at the friction. Was she doing this on purpose? I could feel my panties dampen each time she moved. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore, I moved over to the other side of my clients back. 

I continued to breathe slowly as I continued to watched her. Her muscles flexed when she did a stretch or a kneading stroke. When she moved to the feet, she glanced at me and I quickly closed my eyes. If my face wasn't red enough from being overheated, it was most certainly red now from the blush I felt in my cheeks.

The massage seemed to be over in an instant. I was so lost in thought the entire time, it came and went. I didn't look at Emma for the rest of the massage, as much as it killed me, I had to or else I would have passed out. I was going to confront Emma about personal space, but something told me she did it on purpose. When we work together in general, we typically play a staring contest or catch either of us gawking at each other. We never talk about it however. Which is fine by me, because I have no idea how I would react or what I would say. I even had one of our coworkers, who is also a very close friend of mine, Katherine, tell me that she can tell she likes me. I remember scoffing at her that day. I had always kept my emotions in check since we were coworkers and I didn't want things to get awkward…more so than it already was. So, my natural response was to be rude to her. Katherine had even asked if she wanted to ask her out for me, but I insisted she didn't. She had also told me there was a very intense energy between us when we were in the same room together and it was incredibly obvious that something was there. I pondered on that during our next service. 

This time, when we began our service, she removed her scrub top immediately. Once we began working, I felt it…that pulsating energy coming from Emma. Something was going on, on her side of the room. Whether or not it was the client or myself, I was unsure, but something was definatly going on with her. When I got to my clients hamstrings, she moved to the side I was. I felt myself tense up and heartbeat increase, I'm surprised she didn't hear how loud it was pounding in my chest. For this hour and a half, it was a Swedish, and I felt a hand graze my ass. I repressed a sigh as I blushed incredibly hard. How dare she?! I shook it off as an accident as I proceeded with the massage, but then she did it again. Once more, I held my breath and felt my core start to drip. It was rather embarrassing the affect this woman had on me. I never, ever got this way with anyone. As breathed out slowly, trying to regain myself, I started to work on my clients calf. As soon as I moved, so did she. This time, she actually grabbed my ass. My arousal was starting to get rather ridiculous as well as uncomfortable. 

By the time it was ready to flip our guest over, I was so frazzled I couldn't see straight. My panties were soaked, my breath was uneven, and I was starting to tremble ever so slightly. The woman just grabbed my ass! What was I supposed to do?! Stop the session and have a word with her? No, I couldn't…although it did cross my mind.

When I sat down to work on my clients feet, I heard Emma ask how the pressure was as she sat down at the head of the table to work the neck. When the hum of a response came though, Emma smiled lightly then looked over at me flirtatiously. "Wow, you are so tight in this area." the client chuckled and retorted saying he had been stressed at work recently. I knew what she was doing. She wouldn't have looked at me like that if she wasn't. She was truly torturing me. She didn't have to say that smirking at me. "Just take a deep breath for me." I found myself taking the breath for the client as I could hardly breathe. 

When that session was over, I practically ran out of the room to see if our next guest had arrived. Thankfully, they were running late. I actually wanted them to cancel so I could get the hell out of here. I needed wine immediately! I walked into the bathroom to get my head together, tell myself she was toying with me. I washed my hands then pressed my cold hands on my face to wake myself up from the haze I was in. I sighed for a moment then got really curious about my undergarments. I needed to take them off. The wet friction was starting to chafe my skin. When I pulled my pants down my eyes bulged. I was so wet that there was a visible wet spot in my scrubs. Thank Heavens our scrubs were dark purple. When I removed the lacy material, I saw my own essence. It was thick and slick, I was so embarrassed. How did this happen? How did a women who completely irk me get me this drenched? I shoved them into my pocket before exiting the bathroom then placing them secretly into my purse before heading to the couples room to change the sheets before our guest arrived. 

The door was open and Emma wasn't in the room. Relief flooded my system as I stripped the table. I needed some time away from her. Which didn't last but two seconds. When Emma came in, she closed the door and smirked. She didn't say anything, just smirked. I had lost my patience. 

"What the hell was that?!" I imploded, throwing my sheets on the floor. 

"What was what?" she asked innocently.

I was tiring of this game. "Why did you…" I stopped to walk towards her and whispered, "grab me? Who do you think you are?!" Emma was wickedly grinning from ear to ear as she casually continued making her table. "Is this some sort of sick game to you?" When I was met with no response again, I sighed and turned to finish my side of the room before she grabbed my wrist. Just as I was about to lash out, she spoke.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"It's not a game. I just…couldn't take not…touching you." This time it was Emma turning red.

"So you thought the appropriate time would be in the middle of a massage session with people in the room?!" Emma raised her eyebrows. 

"I wasn't thinking, I just…felt the energy."

The fact that she picked up on my intense energy made me want to crawl into a hole. "And who said that I wanted that?" 

"Umm…your energy. You're body language. I could tell." She stated it as a matter-of-factly. She got into my personal space as she glanced at my lips. My body froze. She eased closer my face and whispered, "I could smell you." A shiver ran down my spine as I gaped at her as she went back to what she was doing. 

I suddenly felt my mouth dry. "W-what?" I croaked. "H-how?" Now I'm stuttering? "That's impossible."

"Actually, it isn't. it's very hot in here, and I have hyperosmia…which is an high olfactory acuity." She smirked. I couldn't believe it! I was so incredibly stunned. 

Embarrassed, I went back to my side of the room and finished my table before heading to the door. Just before I made it to my freedom, she blocked me. "Move out of the way Miss. Swan." I huffed. "You've done quite enough."

"Not until you admit you're attracted to me."

"Don't fool yourself Swan." 

"I bet if I were to just…" she took a single finger and traced my arm before reaching my hand then taking her other hand to grip my hip. "slip my hand into…here." She popped my pants and I gasped. "I would find you incredibly drenched and I haven't even done anything."

"You're cocky." I breathed. 

"Am I wrong?" She quirked with that damn luminous smile.

"Yes…" I lied.

"Liar." The proximity of her face to mine and her hand in mine with her touching my hip…I was starting to lose focus and was sure I felt my essence start to slide down my thigh. Fuck. Just as I was about to give in and kiss this woman, she said, "But, I guess you couldn't handle me anyway." And opened the door, leaving me in utter flames. My body was on fire and I wasn't sure if I could handle another service. How dare she! She doesn't know me! How presumptuous of her! 

When I went to check on our guest, they still weren't here. They were about fifteen minutes late. I prayed that they wouldn't show up so I could bolt. This tension was becoming way too much for me to handle. Of course, as soon as I thought they, they checked in. "Fuck…" Well, on the plus side it will only be roughly an hour. 

When the session started this time, she did the same thing as last time. She removed her shirt and gazed at me for a moment. The hot energy was still there, and I didn't know if I could deal with the way she was looking at me. They way a wolf looks at it's prey. I ignored her after that. I wanted this massage to be over with. I contemplated toying with her in return, but I quickly changed my mind. If I was going to have Miss. Emma Swan, I was going to take charge. Not during a massage. Luckily, yet sadly, she didn't touch me this session.

However, the next time we made eye contact, I noticed her looking at my lips then back at my eyes. I smirked before I licked my lips then took my bottom lip into my mouth. Her mouth dropped and her expression became hazy. I was very proud. Just you wait, I thought.

Relieved when the massage was over, I started closing down the break room since Emma and I were the only therapist left for the night. I put away my lotion and notified the front desk I'd take care of locking up tonight. I began cleaning up the room while Emma brought the guest to the relaxation room. When she came back into the room, she closed the door like the last time. But this time, I prowled over to her and pushed her against the wall with one hand. Her eyebrows shot up in complete shock. "You're way too cocky Miss. Swan. It really doesn't look good on you."

"So what are you going to do, your majesty?" my eyes darkened at the title. It was very empowering and only made me want to dominate her more. I gripped her chin and pulled her into a hard, passionate kiss. Her lips tasted so good, they were so soft…just as I had always imagined. She grabbed a hold of my waist then grabbed my ass. I gasped into the kiss before moving to her neck to whisper, "Why are you so obsessed with my ass."

"Because it's so round and-ah!" She moaned lightly before I nipped at her pulse point. "S-soft. I just needed to-fuck Regina-grab it." 

Her grip tightened around my voluptuous ass and I groaned in pleasure. The kiss intensified when I claimed her mouth all over again. Slipping my tongue into her mouth, we both moaned into the kiss. I ran my hands up and down her chest, feeling her hard nipples though her bra. "Fuck Regina," she moaned slamming her head back against the wall. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this." she said in between breaths. God she sounded much more sexier than I had ever imagined.

"Me either, dear." I hummed, licking my tongue up the other side of her neck, taking her earlobe into my mouth, nibbling it. "You have no idea." I whispered. I took her hand and brought it into my pants. Her eyes opened wide as she realized I wasn't wearing any underwear. When our hands met my incredibly drenched core, we both let out a breathy moan. 

"Holy fuck Regina." We began rubbing my lips I fell forward, head landing onto the crook of her neck. "You must have been miserable today." she breathed.

"I blame you." I groaned. I couldn't take much more of this. Especially when she took control and dipped a finger easily into my swollen cunt. I hitched my breath before moaning into her mouth. "Fuck." I kissed her harder, taking her tongue into my mouth and sucking on it. With each suck I took on her tongue, she pumped into me. 

"God Regina, you're so fucking wet! Did I do that?" she said seriously. All I could do was nod before she slipped another finger inside of me.

"L-lock the door Em-ma." With a flick of her hand, she locked the door and turned the volume up just incase someone was close by. Emma shoved me onto the table and practically ripped my pants off of me. I shivered at the exposure of my cunt. It felt like ice. 

"Oh my God Regina, you're pants have a huge wet spot in the middle." she said in awe. I already knew that. I knew it had gotten much bigger and unbearable. 

"Shut up and fuck me." I demanded. I couldn't take it anymore. Emma, for once, listened and rammed her two fingers back inside of me. It took all of me not to scream. The faster she pumped inside of me, my thighs began to tremble. I knew it was so wrong to have sex at work…let alone on a massage table, but I couldn't help it anymore. There was no turning back now. Emma shoved my shirt up to kiss my stomach then made her way down to my core. My heart quickened and when her mouth made contact, I bit my wrist to stop myself from letting myself lose control completely. I felt Emma smirk into me as her tongue flicked my needy clit. I wrapped my thighs around her shoulders and began to roll my hips into her mouth. Her mouth was down there for maybe a minute before I unraveled and came so incredibly hard in her mouth. I gripped her hair and the table beneath me and bit my lip so hard I'm sure I drew blood. Emma didn't stop until I shoved her head away. You could hear how wet I was by the way she kissed my lips. I shivered when she finally stopped. When she came up, ever so slowly, her lips were incredibly wet. I flushed in return.

"Wow Regina…that was…amazing." she breathed.

I smirked, pulling her shirt down to me, "Oh, I'm not done with you yet, dear."


	2. Chapter 2

I could hardly control myself any longer. I pulled her into a hard kiss before sitting up quickly, gripping her hips into my lap. "I need this off." She mumbled, tugging at my shirt, before pulling it off of me, exposing my push up black lace bra. She stared at my breast in awe, before grasping them into her hair. "Why are you so sexy Regina?" I gave a throaty chuckle, but could give no response since she took over my mouth. Her legs wrapped around my waist as she removed my bra, throwing it to the floor. Her strong hands kneading my breast then giving my nipples a pinch, made me toss my head back in pleasure. With my neck exposed, she launched for it, making me weaker and weaker by the second. I began pulling at her clothes so I could finally be skin to skin with this woman. I needed it. 

I used everything in me to pick her up and flip her onto the table. Just as I started kissing my way down to her core, the music cut off and a door slam in the distance. Which meant no one was in the spa anymore. The music was the last thing to go when the spa coordinators left. I froze, which made Emma sit up glaring at me. 

"What are you doing?" she breathed. "Why did you stop?"

"No one is in the spa anymore." I stated flatly. "Stay here." I threw on my uniform top and pants, which made Emma groan pathetically, I went to check the spa to make sure that no one was here. When I made my round, I went ahead and grabbed a set of sheets and top blanket so we could change the sheets. Now that no one was here, we could be as loud as we wanted…which I was tending to do…in the shower. When I opened the door to the couples room, I found Emma laying on the table doing circles on her clit. My mouth dropped in sheer amazement; she didn't even know I was standing right in the doorway! I could have easily been someone else. 

"What do you think you're doing?" I husked as I leaned against the doorway.

Emma startled, jumping up, trying to cover herself for a moment before realizing it was only me. "Jesus Christ!" she yelped. "You were taking way too long."

I chuckled darkly. "I was only gone for less than five minutes, dear."

"Well…I couldn't wait."

"Let's go." I stated as I threw the sheets on the small inn table. "I need a shower."

"But! I…I need my turn!" she whined. It was incredibly comical. 

"And you shall have it." I stalked towards her, pulling her into a deep kiss. "But you shall have it in the shower."

Apparently, that's all I needed to say because, she jumped off the table, grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the changing lounge.

As soon as we entered, she pressed her naked body against mine, slamming me into the wall. I small grunt escaped our lips as they connected. She began tearing away my uniform once more as we quickly made our way to the shower. I flipped on the water straight to hot. We both let out a gasp when it hit us. I slammed Emma against the cold wall, quickly making my way to her neck, nipping and biting where I missed before. As the water got hotter, I nipped my way to her breast, taking her rose bud nipple into my mouth, sucking hard. Emma moaned loudly, holding my head there. It was the most erotic sound I had ever heard. I sucked harder, wanting nothing more than to hear her make those noises. Once I began flicking her nipple it as I would on her clit, she began to tremble and arch her back. 

"Re-gina…please fuck me." God she sounded so sexy saying my name like that.

"Why?" I questioned, licking down her toned abdomen. She was so incredibly muscular, I just wanted to take my time and admire her body. How did I get to this lucky moment? "You were touching yourself while I was only gone a short while. I had to deal with my dripping cunt all day," I stopped right below her navel to make circles with my tongue, teasing her more. "And you can't even deal with it for five minutes." I nipped a sucked the area more until it was a beautiful purple color. 

"Regina…please, I can't wait anymore." She breathed. I really wanted to tease her, but I was in the same boat as she was…I couldn’t wait either. I made my way to her core, which was incredibly hot and dripping. 

"Oh, Emma." I moaned, I ran my tongue between her lips, finding her clit, slowly sucking. "You taste so succulent." I grabbed onto her leg, placing it around my shoulder. I ran my hand up her thighs, relishing in her tremors. She place her hand on the back of my head, pushing me deeper into her drenched core. 

"Fingers…I need fingers." she begged. I complied greedily, shoving two fingers deeply insider of her cunt. I had no mercy on her as I quickened my pace as I sucked her clit. She was so deliciously tight. She began bucking her hips needily starting to moan louder with each buck. "Yes! Oh God! I'm coming!" Then she screamed so loud I'm sure other business' could hear, however, I smirked into her, not giving up pumping into her.

Emma lay there against the wall limp for a moment as I kissed up her body to her swollen lips. I smiled at her as she gaze at me with hazy eyes. I turned away for a moment to dispense body wash into my hands and began lathering up my body. Just as I was about to ask how she was, she came up behind me and began scrubbing my body with her hands…then making her way to my sore cunt. I was about to protest, but the way she was pressed up against me, her nipples against my back, her lips on my neck…her fingers circling my clit; I couldn't tell her to stop now. I was getting aroused all over again. "Em-ma." I hummed, arching my head backward, giving her more exposure. She sinked her teeth into my neck more. The pain with the pleasure felt so exquisite; I wanted more. As if she read my mind, she dipped her finger inside of me. I cried out as she began driving faster and faster into me. We began to rock together, her pussy against my ass felt marvelous. Before I knew it, my orgasm came to it's climax. "FUCK EMMA!" I screamed. 

She slowly extracted her fingers from my core, then slipped them into her mouth. The deep groan that came from that woman made me weak. "You taste so good." 

"Mmhm." Was all I could respond, which made Emma chuckle. As she began to clean herself, I regained my strength and voice back. I turned to her as I dispensed the shampoo into my hand and began washing my hair. "Have dinner with me."

Emma's emerald eyes popped open in surprise. "Dinner? When?"

"Tomorrow. Would you be interested?" I paused, worried about her shocked expression. "Or is this a one time thing?"

"Oh no, no! I would love to have dinner. I'm just…taken back a bit."

I scoffed. "Emma, we just had sex in the couples room and now in the changing lounge. You are really surprised that I would want to take you to dinner?"

"You have a point." she laughed. "But yes, I would love to dinner with you." Her eyes lit up when she smiled at me. It made my stomach flutter. She leaned forward to turn the water off after we were both clean. "Honestly, it's about time you asked." Her expression was full of play, so when she stepped out of the shower, I gave her a nice slap on the ass. She let out a small yelp as I chuckled darkly.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning, I could hardly believe I was going on a date. Let alone with Emma Swan…the woman who I had just had incredible sex with…at my place of work. It was really not like me; hell, even I was still trying to get over it. I grabbed my phone to check the time when I saw I had a text message from an unknown number. It was half past eight when it was received.

 

**Gooood morning beautiful! Can't wait for our date tonight! It is a date right? I hope so! Pick you up at 8? :) -Emma**

 

How did I not have Emma's number? I was the lead therapist, I have everyone's number. _Strange. Maybe she got a new number since she started._ I pondered for a moment before responding.

 

**_Good morning Miss. Swan. 8pm sounds perfect._ **

 

I had barley sat up to stretch before another text came though. Wow, I'm more sore than I thought.

 

 **Yeesh, sounds like a business meeting. :P** I chuckled before my phone vibrated. **Can you please not call me Miss. Swan? My name is Emma.** Another vibration. **I mean, it was the name you were screaming when you came last night ;)**

 

**_Can you send your sentences in one text?_ **

 

**Yeah, sorry. I got a little carried away :P forgive me? ALSO, where are we eating? I'm pretty open to anything except greens. YUCK!**

 

I shook my head. This woman is too much. ** _Of course I forgive you. I made reservations at Sportello's, one of my favorite restaurants. Now, do what you need to do for the day and I'll see you at eight._** Just when I thought the conversation was over, my phone buzzed again.

 

**Oooh, that's fancy! And if 'doing what I need to do for the day' is what I should be doing…then I guess I should just come straight over ;)**

 

It took me a second to comprehend what she meant before blushing at the realization.

 

 ** _You're naughty_** **.** Was all I could muster.

 

**Oooh, you sound so sexy when you say that ;)**

 

**_You're terrible. But seriously, I have to get to work. I have a training to do today, then I need to go to the store, then to the gym, then get ready for our date. You wouldn't want me looking like a jumbled mess for our date now would you?_ **

 

**You're sexy no matter what you do Regina :)**

 

**_So are you, dear._ **

 

I smiled ear to ear before getting up to start my day. It was almost always the same routine. I would get up around seven or eight am, have a healthy, filling breakfast, go to the gym, shower, then get ready for work. I really wasn't looking forward to this training. My boss just hired a new therapist fresh out of school, so she was incredibly enthusiastic…about everything. Which is great…if over the top enthusiasm was my thing.

 

Just as I was about to walk out the door, I saw something violet on my skin. I slowly walked back and noticed a huge welt from my clavicle to the front of my neck. I gasped in horror. That little fiend! I checked the weather forecast on my Iphone and sighed in relief. It was 56 degrees and cloudy outside, which was perfect for a scarf. I could not show myself at work with a massive hickey on my neck. I would never live it down if my coworkers saw it.

 

While my phone was out, I snapped a photo of my neck and sent it to Emma saying, **_Look at what you did! How am I supposed to show myself at work?!_** Grabbing a crème scarf that was already on my jacket holder, I quickly covered my neck, then grabbed my wool button up jacket. As I exited my apartment with a huff, my phone vibrated.

 

**Yep, that's my handy dandy work right there! #noshame**

 

This woman was incredible! No shame AND using a hashtag in a text message! I shook my head with a hard eye roll as I responded.

 

**_For the love of God, don't you have any remorse? AND a hashtag?! Seriously?!_ **

 

I locked my door, then headed to the elevators. As I waited, another text came through.

 

**Whaaat! I need to express myself! And I sometimes say it in hashtags :p and besides, you certainly weren't complaining last night ;)**

 

**_Can you not. Are you always this preposterous?_ **

 

**#nope #ijustdome #dontjudgeme #doyoualwaysusebigfancywords**

 

**_Oh my God.._ **

 

Her text were coming in rapidly now.

 

**#yousaidthatlastnight**

 

**#youlovedit**

 

**#youwerescreaming**

 

Was she always this childish? **_Please stop…_**

 

**#makeme**

 

Once I was downstairs, I smirked wickedly. **_I know how to shut that pretty little mouth of yours_** _._   Proud of my response, I began walking to work. Buzz.

 

**Oh :O …how so?**

 

Biting my lip, I sent my final text before putting it away in my purse. **_I guess you'll just have to find out tonight ;)_**

 

When I got to work, I checked in with my hyperactive manager, David. He really was a great boss. He took care of his staff, if something wasn't working properly with the towel warmers or something was broken, he was on top of it. The owner on the other hand, Zelena…that woman got under my skin. We tended to call her "the red devil" since that's what she was. She was very fabricated, nosy and loved to gossip. If you did something wrong, you had better start running for the hills or pray that David got a hold of you first, because she didn't put up with failure. Sometimes her husband, Robin, would come in to help out with the finances or help with the scheduling. He was much more pleasant.

 

"Good morning Regina!" David smiled, turning in his desk chair. "How are you this morning?"

 

I gave a small smile in return. "I'm fine, thank you." I took a glance at the clock behind him. "What time does…?"

 

"Mary Margret."

 

"Yes, precisely. What time will she be here? The training is at ten and it's already half past the hour."

 

"She called me a few minutes ago actually, telling me she was running behind because of traffic. She lives about thirty minutes away from the spa."

 

"Well…I hope she doesn't make it a habit. You know how Z gets."

 

David huffed, "Yes, I know. But, her and Robin are out of town for the next two weeks remember? Visiting their family in London."

 

"Ah, yes! I do remember Zelena saying something of that nature. It must have slipped my mind."

 

David let out a jolly chuckle. "No worries Regina." I smiled at him in return. He regarded me curiously for a moment. "You know, you look different."

 

"Different?" this caught me off guard "What do you mean?"

 

"I don't know. It's like you're glowing."

 

I sufficed a blush, only giving away a smirk. Before he continued, a small pixie haired woman opened the spa doors with a massive note book in hand and giant colorful purse across her shoulder. "I am so sorry I'm late!  Traffic was terrible this morning!" _Damn, she's annoying already_ , I thought. David stood to his feet, giving his million dollar smile, offering his hand to shake hers.

 

"Mary Margret, it's so nice to see you again." She practically froze in awe when he shook her hand. "All is forgiven, just don't let it happen again." he said sweetly.

 

"T-thank you Mr. Nolan. I promise it won't ever happen again!"

 

David let out a throaty laugh, "Please, call me David." Her eyes practically fell out of her face. "This is Regina Mills. She is our lead therapist, she will be training you today on the protocols, what to do when you come in and leave, spa treatments, as well as to answer any questions you have."

 

David and Mary Margret walked towards me, the young brunette extending her hand sharply. "Hi Regina, it's so nice to meet you! I'm so excited to learn all there is about the spa." _This is going to be a very long morning._

 

"Nice to meet you as well." I smiled back tightly. "Now, let's go ahead and get started shall we?"

 

She nodded her head way too eagerly as we started to make our way to the back of the spa.

 

 

By the end of the day, I was more than ready for this date. The training had gone longer than I anticipated. She overwhelmed me with questions, and wrote down what needed to be done while at work. This was her first job, so she expressed her excitement and nervousness. By the end of the training, I had no time to go to the grocery store. Maybe if I hadn't done a two hour work out, I might have been able to. Regardless, I had to start getting ready for my date with Emma. It had been such a long time since I had been with someone. I suddenly felt nervous as I began searching through my wardrobe. The last date I had went on was about a year ago with someone I met online. It was terrible. She was late, then talked way too much about herself and didn't ask any questions about my interest AND she had spilled red wine on my brand new shirt.

 

I decided on a royal blue dress that zipped up in the back with a black blazer. I grabbed my best Dolce & Gabbana heels (which screamed "fuck me"), then took a quick, well needed shower. I had always had expensive taste in clothes, which most massage therapist don't. Most of them enjoy wearing lose clothes from the nearest thrift store or yoga studio. Before massage school, I actually wanted to be a lawyer, but when my mother passed away, who was one of the biggest divorce lawyers in Boston, I wanted nothing to do with the field. It hurt way too much to be in that environment without thinking of her. During school, though, I actually found it quite fascinating and inspiring. I tried the whole yoga thing that most people recommended, but it never calmed me down, just embarrassed and irritated. However, getting a massage always helped relieve my tension that I held on a daily basis.

 

Once my flawless make up was applied, my hair was second to follow. It didn't take much to get it how I wanted; all I needed to do was brush and blow dry it a certain way to make it flip.

 

I stood in the mirror once I was dressed to admire myself. I had to admit, I looked really good. My confidence raised tremendously. Satisfied with myself, I sent Emma a text of my address and that I was ready when she was. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she would find out that I wasn't wearing any panties. She responded quickly.

 

**I didn't know you lived at Avalon Apartments…**

 

**_Why are you saying it like that?_ **

 

**Umm...because those are super nice…**

 

Just as I was about to respond, she told me she was on her way. I felt very strange all of a sudden. I'm not sure why, but I had a feeling I was going to find out.

 

After about fifteen minutes, I heard three solid knocks on my door. When I opened it, Emma was standing there in a tight red dress, her hair in curls, heels and a light leather jacket holding a bouquet of yellow daffodils. _Do we really need to go to dinner? She looks delicious enough to eat right now. No Regina, snap out of it._ If my gaze didn't give away how I felt, she would need to physically pull me out of my haze. When we made eye contact, she had the same lustful glare as I did.

 

"Wow Regina, you look…incredible." she paused to look me up and down again. "No…you look beautiful…wait no…sexy…Nooo…" she began to turn pink.

 

"It's alright, dear. You look quite lovely yourself." I felt my cheeks flush in return. "Are those daffodils for me?"

 

"Yes, yes they are." she smiled proudly, holding them out for me to grab. "Beautiful flowers, for a beautiful woman." When our fingers touched to exchange the bouquet, that nervousness left my body from something much more powerful…lust. I shook it off immediately because, I wanted this night to go smoothly and slowly.

 

"You're cute, you know that?" She blushed furiously at that. I opened the door slightly letting her in. "I just need to put these in a vase and we can go."

 

She followed slowly behind, looking around my apartment. "Wow Regina, you really do have a nice place. Way better than mine."

 

"Where do you live, dear?"

 

"Harbor Point." she stated simply. "It's cozy and not that expensive and it has a nice view, so I can't complain."

 

That was a decent area, but it was a good ways from work. She needed to take a subway to get there since she lived so far.

 

"That's a long way from work." I stated filling the vase up with water then placing my flowers in it. I stalked back towards her.

 

"Eh, it's not that bad. The subway takes me about five blocks away so I get my jog in."

 

"Ah! That explains why you're always so sweaty when you come in." I chuckled. She grinned back at me, elbowing me lightly in the arm. "Ready?"

 

"Always." She place her arm though mine after I locked my door we headed out on our date.


	4. Chapter 4

Once we sat down at our table, we glanced over our menu's and quickly ordered us both a glass of wine. Merlot for me, Rose for Emma. The ride to Sportello's was somewhat quiet. Not awkward, just quiet. I think we were both waiting to get to the restaurant before we really started talking. I mean…this was the very first time we were out together…alone. There was a moment when our pinkies touched in the Uber, that sent electricity jolting though my veins. We didn't hold hands, we just laced our pinkies. It felt like we were in high school, which was outrageous. We literally just had sex less than twenty four hours ago. So…why were we acting like this?

 

Not long after we began sipping our wine, we began to talk. Mainly about our interest, what we did outside of work, talked about our coworkers, how we got into massage, the new girl I trained today, and our favorite foods. It turns out that she loves yoga, meditating, and gardening; says it keeps her in a positive mood. She also told me that she had few herb plants in her apartment window. We actually had that in common, as well as our love for sweets. I indulged in treats every once in a while, and when I did they were mostly fruit. For Emma, it was anything with chocolate. Her favorite drink was hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon, which I found a rather interesting combination. Her favorite thing to eat was a grilled cheese sandwich with fries. I grimaced a bit since it was unhealthy, but hey, my favorite guilty pleasure was fries as well, so I really had no room to judge.  Speaking of food, Emma kept raising her eyebrows at the entrée's as she glanced over the menu.

 

Aside from having certain interest in hobbies and sweets, I found out that we are both perfectionist, we loved the same TV show, and we both didn't know when to back down. We were so incredibly different, but it was refreshing. In the back of my head, I was wondering if this really would have been a good idea. Since this was the first time we ever spent time together outside of work. I feared we would have no interest in anything or anything to talk about. However, I found her very easy to talk to.

 

 "Um…Regina?"

 

"Yes?" I asked sipping my Merlot.

 

"Everything here is pretty expensive. And I'm not sure how to pronounce most of these names."

 

"Well, don't worry about the price, dear. I offered to take you to dinner, so I'm paying. Have whatever you like." Her face gave away her guilt. She looked incredibly uncomfortable. "What are you thinking of getting?"

 

"The pasta…the one that starts with a T…taa…taglii…ugh the one with the Bolognese!"

 

"The tagliatelle?"

 

"Yeah, that one." she threw her menu down as if she didn't want to look at it anymore. It was adorable the way she crossed her arms after taking a sip of her wine. I couldn't help but chuckle.

 

At that exact moment, the server showed up asking if we were ready to order. I went ahead and ordered for Emma to save her the embarrassment of herself, while I ordered myself the skirt steak. The server smiled at the both of us, taking our menus. Emma took another sip of her rose.

 

"You're so fancy." She stated in awe.

 

"I had a strict upbringing, but I'd rather not talk about it." I sipped my drink before asking, "You're not upset that I ordered for you, are you?"

 

"I'm not gonna lie, I am a little embarrassed, but only because my Italian is terrible." a smile played upon her pink lips. I chuckled lowly. She looked around the restaurant for a moment then looked down into her hands sadly.

 

"Is something the matter, dear?"

 

"It's just that…all of this, "she waved her hand around signifying the elegant restaurant, "is so nice and I'm so…simple."

 

I shook my head with a grin. "Emma, you are far from simple." I outstretched my hand to hers. "If anything, the little bit of information you have given me so far is that you are incredibly complex." I squeezed her hand for reassurance. "I may not know your past or how you grew up, or any personal details, but we'll get there…" I paused momentarily realizing what I said. It sounded like we were a serious couple. "I mean…if that's what you would like. That is…if you want to see me again." her face looked as if she was about to give a smart response but thought better of it.

 

"Of course I do. Regina…I've had the hot's for you ever since I got hired! Do you know how hard it's been to keep my feelings in so I wouldn't freak you out?!"

 

We laughed briefly as our dinner arrived. Our hands may have broke but, I still felt connected. There was something about this woman that made me feel like a teenager again. Something also told me this woman had been through a lot. "Oh, have you now?" I asked as I cut into my steak. "Please, do tell."

 

"Well, when I first saw you, during our training, the first thing I noticed was your eyes." _that was a surprise_. "Then your voice when you spoke. You speak with such eloquence and seductiveness. It didn't matter if it was a rude comment or not, I could listen to your voice all day long." she beamed as she took a bite of her pasta. She leaned back, lightly tossing her fork on her plate. "Oh my God…"

 

"Is something wrong?" I inquired with concern.

 

"That shit is amazing."

 

"Such colorful words you have." I chuckled.

 

"No seriously…this is the best thing I've ever tasted." I regarded her with a lustful glare as she continued consuming her meal.

 

"Oh really?" I husked.

 

"Yes! It's really delicious! Do you want to try it?" she offered.

 

I shook my head, politely refusing, before she shrugged, taking it into her mouth. Moaning quietly in approval. I couldn't help myself or my thoughts. They were crossing into dangerous territory. Yes, we had sex, but now we were on a date. A date that was going extremely well. I slipped off one heel, outstretching my leg, which was covered by garters, and began rubbing the inside of Emma's ankle. I placed a single digit under my chin as I began to stare her up and down. Her eyes popped from her sockets, completely stop chewing, not moving a single muscle; only focusing on me. I parted my lips slightly, taking my foot higher to her calf. From across the table, she let out an audible hitched breath. I took my foot away momentarily to scoot my chair closer to the table. Her expression was priceless. For that quick moment, she looked as if someone had kicked a sad puppy…hers to be exact. I licked my lips before resuming my previous positing. However, this time, I had gotten much closer. I dragged my leg up her calf to her thigh, seductively resting my foot against her thigh. She looked like she wanted to speak or move, but couldn't. the fact that she was so taken aback and speechless, turned me on considerably. So much so that I began to wonder if there was a wet spot on the seat.

 

I wiggled my big toe back and forth on her inner thigh, watching her mouth gape more and more with each minute stroke; her face begging for more. Just as I began stretching our further, my destination only a millisecond away, our server appeared. She startled more than I did, but her shock caused her to fling her drink onto the waiter. I found it rather hilarious. I slipped my heel back onto my foot with a smirk spreading across my face. "Check please." I stated blissfully. Emma began apologizing profusely, but he only assured her that it was only an accident. He reached into his apron, presenting the bill. I quickly gave my debit card to pay. When he left to run the check Emma glared at me with such astoundment, I couldn't help but laugh. 

 

"You did that on purpose!" she accused.

 

"I did no such thing!"

 

"Yes you did! If you hadn't put your foot-"

 

"Here you go ma'am. You ladies have a wonderful evening. It's been a pleasure serving you."

 

I smiled at the waiter, "Thank you, dear. You as well." I quickly signed the check then stared my date down. "If I hadn't put my foot where?" I winked, as I stood to my feet, slowly walking away.

 

Emma quickly ran up beside me, looping her arm through mine. "Put your foot on my lap! It was so close to my vagina!" she whispered. _This just keeps getting better and better._ I waved a taxi with my free hand, as we stepped in, I commanded him to my apartment. As soon as we sat down, we took off.

 

"Well I'm sorry, dear. You just looked so," I leaned in close to the shell of her ear, "sexy." I nipped her lobe, causing her to grip my knee. I nuzzled into her neck smirking. "I've waited so long for this moment, I just…" lick, "need to taste you again." I started running my hand up her leg, biting my lip. Oh, how I wanted her.

 

"Regina…" she gasped.

 

"How would you feel if I told you I haven't been wearing panties all evening?" I husked, teasing her inner thigh. Making her shutter.

 

"You what?" she turned towards me, making direct eye contact with my amber eyes.

 

I wet my lips once more; taking her hand that was gripping my knee, guiding it in between my sticky center. We both sufficed a moan as she ran a single digit through my wet folds. "You make me so wet Emma." for the first time since our sexcapades, I leaned in, unable to hold in not kissing her any longer, and placed my plump lips against hers. She shoved me to the other side of the cab, practically crawling on top of me. She took my face into her hands, kissing me with such passion…such desire. Her tongue began invading my mouth, taking the little muscle into her mouth as she started lightly pulling my hair. This awoken something inside me; something indescribable. It was so animalistic and I wanted to be taken from behind, with her pulling my hair. Taking me hard and deep. My hands smoothed over her dress, squeezing her ass in my hands. I so desperately wanted to slap it, but when I realized that we were in the backseat of a taxi, I had to force myself away from her mouth. However, she didn't let up. She had pulled away my scarf (which I had almost forgotten was in my purse) licking and nipping the area's she missed.

 

"Emma…"I groaned. She continued kissing me. "Em- _ah_!" that little vampire bit me!

 

"Sorry." she whispered before she resumed.

 

"As much as I don't want this to stop, need I remind you we are in the backseat of a taxi?"

 

"I don't care." she began sliding her hands up and down my breast, causing a sigh of pleasure to erupt from my lips. She squeezed them as she began rocking on my hips, causing my dress to hike up. "I want you." Emma settled herself onto my naked thigh, moving her panties aside, exposing her dripping wet core, grinding harder.

 

"Fuck, Emma." I growled. _Fuck it._ I gripped her hips and began moving her faster against me. "You're drenched." I whispered. There was something rather exciting thinking we might get caught. It made my adrenaline pump.

 

"Just for you Regina." she moved harder onto me, grasping my hair harder. "I'm so close already. It won't take much." At that last bit of information, I launched into her chest, pulling her dress downwards, finding she was not wearing a bra. I popped her rosebud nipple into my mouth, sucking hard. I moved my hand back to her thighs, scratching them before slipping two fingers into her core. _Holy fuck she's so wet._ "Ah! Yes!"

 

"Shhh. Don't be loud." I commanded. I began to pump in and out of her, pressing my thumb to her clit circling it. She launched forward, moaning into my ear.

 

"Fuck! I'm about to, oh Regina!" she whispered. As she was about to shudder around my fingers, the cab came to a halt. _GODDAMMIT!_ When the driver turned around, he saw quite a scene. Emma quickly jumped out of the vehicle, bolting for the apartments. The driver watched Emma then turned to me. His face inquired something foul.

 

"No." was all I said for his face to fall. I slapped the amount of cash in his hand before chasing after Emma. Normally, I would have smoothed out my hair and dress to look more presentable, but I needed to get to a very frazzled blonde. Immediately.

 

 

I found Emma waiting by the elevators, her face extremely flushed. Just as I was about to speak, the doors opened. She grabbed me by my blazer, pulling me in, then repeatedly hitting the 'close door' button. As soon as they closed, she was on me. Picking up right where we left off, only this time, she shoved my hand back to her needy core. The ride to the eleventh floor seemed too fast. Once we made it to my floor, I shoved her against the hall walls, kissing her relentlessly. We pushed each other back and forth until we made it to my door. I quickly unlocked it as we made our way in. "To the bed. Now." I panted.

 

As we made our way to the bedroom, we began riding of each others clothes. By the time we made it to my room, Emma was naked. I, on the other hand, had only lost my dress. I shoved her onto my queen sized bed, hovering over her in my black and purple push up bra with black garters. "God Regina, how are you so fucking hot?!" she pulled me on top of her. "Finish me…I need you to…"

 

 _I know I shouldn't, but I had to_. "What's the magic word?"

 

"Fucking please Regina!" she begged.

 

"Ah, ah, ah," I tutted. "Say it like you need it." I ran my hand down to her sweet folds then sucking them into my mouth. "Mmm, I bet you would feel even better inside me." I plunged my own two fingers inside of myself, feeling her slick essence inside of me felt like heaven. Moaning loudly, tossing my head back, teasing her.

 

"Pleaseee," she whined so pathetically now that if I didn't it would be pure torture. I removed the digits from my core, ramming them into hers. Not stopping until she would scream my name.

 

"Mmm, you feel so good around me Emma." I husked. I positioned myself to where my pelvis was against hers as I thrust my hips with each pump, making her wrap her legs around me, luring me deeper inside of her. "You like that?"

 

"Yes!" she cired.

 

"Are you going to come for me?" I made sure to whisper into her hear just before I sucked on her pulse point, claiming her.

 

"Fuck yes!" She began to thrust with me, it almost felt like a dance because, we were so synchronized. "Oh Regina! Re-GINA! GINA YES!" she screamed as her orgasm ripped through her, hot tears running down her face from the intensity. I didn't let up, I kept going, I didn't stop until she went limp in my arms.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Emma wasn't passed out for very long before she slowly rolled me over. "Oh really?" I rasped, rubbing my hands up and down her toned arms.

 

"You thought you wore me out completely?" she questioned, her voice strained. I shrugged lightly. "You're gonna have to do better than that." she began kissing down to my chest, removing the cladded fabric down, exposing my dark nipples. As she bit and flicked my hard bud, she reached around to my back, removing my bra with one hand.

 

"Impressive." I hummed. The feeling of her wet mouth on me was all I needed. I loved the way her body felt flushed against me. She smirked as she threw it to the floor. "I could never do that."

 

"I'm good with my hands." her hands began traveling up and down my legs. "These look so sexy on you." Emma took her bottom lip into her mouth. "I'd love to fuck you with these on." my insides swirled. Before I got a chance to get really excited, she snapped one off. "But not tonight." then ever so slowly she rolled down my pantyhose then removed the other one. Emma licked up my legs, her hands sneaking their way behind my knees to my hamstrings. Her fingertips teased the back of my dripping cunt. I raised my hips, trying to get more pressure, but she moved her fingers away. "How bad do you want it?" she mocked, pulling the rest of my garter off onto the floor.

 

"Badly." I groaned.

 

"Hmm, you're gonna have to be more convincing than that." she spread my legs farther apart and began massaging the inside of my thighs, slowly working her way up back to my core. Just when I thought she was going to brush her fingers against my labia, her hands wondered back to my knees. _She is indeed good with her hands, but I need her inside me._ I started moaning at the pleasure she was giving me, but this was starting to become torture. "Sounds like some one is ready; but let's have some fun shall we?" she stood to her feet, then lifted my hips up, shoving me further back to my headboard. Emma looked around as she sat between my legs. She spotted my maroon silk robe on my vanity stool. "Ah ha!" she jumped up, extracting the sash. "Let's see how you handle being tied up." _Fuck. Me_. I felt my pupils dilate as my heartbeat increased. This was something I had always been curious about, but never had the partner to do it with. The idea had always made them uncomfortable.

 

"What are you going to do with me?" I questioned seductively, biting my lip as she tied my hands above my head to the bed.

 

She leaned to my ear and whispered, "Tease the fuck out of you until you can't stand it." I gasped. "I would blindfold you, but I love looking into those expressive eyes when you come." Her voice was low, dripping with sex appeal. It was completely maddening. "I want to see how wet you get when I actually touch you." she started running her hands up and down my sides, biting her lip, admiring my body. "Yesterday you had gotten so wet and I never touched you…" I quirked my eyebrow at her. "Well, not the way I wanted to."

 

"How so? You _fucked_ me on the table." making sure I emphasized on the word 'fuck'. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

 

"Yes, but I wanted to take my time." she tweaked my nipples, making me hiss in pleasure. "Which you have rudely made me wait…twice. And now," she popped a finger into her mouth, sucking on it, humming in pleasure. "it's your turn." with only one finger, she traced the wet digit around my nipple. I gasped at the sensation. _This is going to be pure, glorious torture._

 

I wanted to speak out in protest, but my voice had escaped me. All I could do was watch with eager intensity. She moved to my feet, starting to massage my feet. After wearing those stilettos, it was a marvelous feeling. "Mmm, that feels nice." her fingers finding the perfect reflexology pressure points, I began moaning slightly louder. She raveled in the fact she could get me like this. _Only her_. She slowly made her way to the muscles around my tibia, kneading" the taut muscles.

 

"You are so tight in your legs." she studied.

 

"Probably from all the high heels I wear." I scoffed. As she continued massaging my legs, my patience began wearing thin. Even though it felt incredible, my core began to throb, "Emma…please stop teasing me." This caused her to laugh out loud.

 

"I haven't even started teasing you. This is nothing." I groaned.

 

"Be good and you'll get what you want." she brushed her fingers against my needy cunt. "Damn Regina! I have barley done anything to you and you are already wet for me."

 

"I can't help it." I panted. "You're so sexy." it was so unlike me to be this…this…exposed and honest.

 

"You think I'm sexy?" she ran another digit though my folds. I nodded. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

 

"Yes!" I breathed. Another swipe.

 

"How long have you thought that?"

 

"Ever since you came into the spa for training a year ago."

 

"Damn, you've been attracted to me for a year and never said anything?" Swipe.

 

"Ah! Yess…" she moved her hands to my breast, massaging them into her hands then twisting my nipples deliciously. "Oh, yes!" Emma then took turns sucking them into her mouth, flicking each one with her tongue. She kept this up for what seemed like forever, before returning to prodding my nipples again. Suddenly, I felt a burning in my abdominals. _Oh no, are you kidding me right now? I am about to come!_ I my body began to tremble beneath her touch, betraying me. "Emma! Please fuck me! I need your fingers inside me!" I cried out.

 

"Why?" she smirked.

 

"Because…oh fuck! EMMA!" My orgasm came crashing though my body like a massive tidal wave. My insides were burning, my core was on fire. I felt my wetness slide down my thighs…it was the most intense, unexpected, yet unsatisfying orgasm I had ever had. With her eyes wide, she watched me with extreme intensity, continuing her torture on my breast. I arched my back, pulling at my bounded wrist, trying to break free. Her lips latched themselves to me, soothing the soreness. I hissed as I bucked my hips wildly. "God! Fuck Emma! PLEASE"

 

She spread my legs wide, shoving her face deep into my cunt. I screamed at the best pleasure I had ever felt. Even better than the first time she put her smart mouth there. She shoved her tongue deep into my clenching cunt, her little muscle pulsating in and out, then flicking my clit rapidly. "Oh fuck! Yesss!" I wrapped my legs around her shoulders, rolling my hips onto her face; my essence still sliding down my thighs and to the back of my pussy. Oh, how I wanted to hold her there. I pulled my wrist harder and harder with each roll of my hips, but she had tied them tightly. I began searching for the end to pull at that so I could release myself; when I tugged, Emma wrapped her hands around my ass, giving it a hard squeeze. I gasped in utter pleasure, pulling my bounds, setting myself free. My arms felt like led, but my hands quickly gravitated into blonde locks. "Oh Emma! RIGHT THERE!" I came once more, harder than the last, bucking and rolling my hips harder than before, screaming at the top of my lungs. Just when I thought I could take no more, Emma snaked her way up, pulling me into her lap as she rammed three fingers knuckle deep inside of me, curling her fingers hard and fast. I gripped behind her neck, pulling on her hair, relentlessly rolling onto her. When I opened my eyes, her emerald eyes were black with lust, her mouth parted as she watched me unravel for a third time. As I screamed, I scratched down her back as hot tears of pleasure streamed down my face. Suddenly, I felt hot steaming liquid stream from my core. I opened my eyes in complete shock at the realization of what happened, mouth still open, trying to breathe in as much oxygen as I could. My bed was soaked as my body fell limp from my lovers embrace.

 

 

When I awoke, it was in the early morning. I can't believe I passed out from sex. I took a glance at the clock that was on my nightstand. 5:47 am. When I went to turn, I groaned as I hit the body next to me. _I was freezing…why was I free…oh…I can't believe I did that_. Emma was passed out asleep. This was around the time I normally got up for my morning workout, however, I was way too sore to even think about working out for the next few days. I slowly crawled out of bed when a hand snaked over my abdomen. A grumble escaped the blonde next to me. I let out a throaty chuckle in response. I tried to escape once more, but Emma's grip tightened. "No…Gina stay." _Gina?_ I really needed to change the sheets and shower. My room reeked of sex…which wasn't all that bad, considering it had been two years since my last encounter. Regardless, I wanted fresh warm sheets.

 

"Sweetheart," _Sweetheart?! I can't believe I just said that._ "I need to get new sheets and take a shower."

 

"It's too early."

 

"I normally get up at this hour."

 

"But the sun isn't even out yet." she whined.

 

I pondered for a moment before smiling to myself. "Tell you what, if you release me, I promise to make you breakfast." Emma immediately removed her arm from around me.

 

"Throw in a shower with you, and you got yourself a deal."

 

I giggled, running my fingers through her hair. "Deal." I kissed the top of her head before carefully getting out of bed; Emma slowly followed.

 

 

After our shower, which was incredibly intimate…more intimate than it should have been, Emma stripped the sheets to make the bed as I changed into light blue yoga pants and a solid white yoga shirt. I may not do yoga, but they made excellent lazy day clothes or pajamas. I quickly sauntered into the kitchen to begin breakfast. Something about this morning felt very comfortable, but I pushed it to the back of my mind.  I didn't want to cross that territory, it was way too soon to think of this as something serious. I just let the moment feel nice.

 

Emma strolled into the kitchen…in my Guns N Roses t-shirt with small grey shorts. Something about her causality made my heart drum louder in my chest. It would have sent shocks to my core, but I believe she broke it.

 

"You're bed is made _m'lady_." when she got to the kitchen island, she looked around the stove, noticing the ingredients. "Whatcha makin'?"

 

"Pancakes. Are you okay with that, _dear_?"

 

"Ooh, yes please! What kind?"

 

"Apple. It's the only fruit I have at the moment. Normally, it would be strawberry."

 

"Do you need any help?"

 

I began slicing the apples. "No, I am making you breakfast. Period." she smiled. "Do you work today?" I inquired.

 

"Nope. I work tomorrow. You?"

 

"I work tomorrow as well." As I added the fruit to the batter, lightly folding them in. "Do you have any plans today?"

 

"No, just do nothing." there was a small silence before she asked, "What about you?"

 

I poured some of the batter into the skillet, watching it carefully. "Just go to the store. I forgot to go yesterday. I did a very long workout."

 

Emma chuckled. "Yes you did. I wore you out. Like, you literally passed out after you came." I felt a blush creep up my neck. "Not that I'm bragging or anything."

 

"I flipped the flap jack then turned to her. "You know what, I resent that." I played. "I didn't have time, thank you very much!" I resumed cooking breakfast. Emma was a giggling fool.

 

"You were so sexy last night, just so you know." Now I was really blushing. She sneaked up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "I love how you look when you come." she whispered in my ear, causing a shiver up my spine.

 

"Emma Swan!" trying to sound serious.

 

"Regina Mills!" she was mocking me now. Releasing me, I saw her enormous grin.

 

"You are going to make me burn your breakfast!"

 

The laughter that came from her shook my soul. It was such a pleasant sound…I never wanted it to stop. "You sounded like a mom just then!"

 

"And you sound like a child!" her fit of laughter was contagious.

 

 

Breakfast was finally served. We sat at the island while we ate. "Oh wow Regina…these are really good! I love the cinnamon!"

 

"Thank you. It's what makes it shine through." she was tearing through her stack as if it were a race. "Slow down Emma. I can make more."

 

"Then you better start cooking, because these are my new favorite pancakes! Don't be surprised if I just show up in the morning for these babies!"

 

I laughed sincerely at her compliment. "Well, I'm glad you like them so much. I really do love cooking." she was speechless as she ate. "Hey, would you…would you like to spend the day together? I understand if you-"

 

"Yes!" she swallowed her stacks quickly. "Yes! I have nothing to do today. Spending the day with you sounds fantastic!" I smiled widely. She took her last bite of her breakfast, leaning forward to me. "You deserve a kiss. This was an amazing breakfast. Best I've had in a long time." I met her lips, smiling into her. It really was the best morning I've had in…well…ever.

 

 

As the day progressed, we stopped at her place so she could change. It was a cozy little place. While she changed, I looked around her apartment. It was very Emma Swan. There were plants everywhere, a meditation corner, and a ton of colorful paintings. When she reappeared, she was dressed in skinny jeans and a white turtleneck sweater with an overnight bag. She regarded me as I gawked at her then at the bag. "Just in case." she smiled. After that, went to the store to grab what I needed, which wasn't much. I promised Emma that I would cook for her tonight. She practically begged me to, which I just couldn't say no to.

 

Once back at my apartment, we unloaded the groceries. I went ahead and whipped up a beef and potato soup in my crockpot so it would be ready for dinner. I poured us both mimosas before I was about to change into my previous clothes before we left. However, Emma insisted I say in what I was wearing. All I had on was pair of jeans and a maroon sweatshirt that said Boston. She told me that I looked "like a really hot college student."

 

I flicked on the TV, flipping through the channels until when we saw Grey's Anatomy on and left it there. After a few mimosas and commercial came on, I was intrigued at what her zodiac sign was. "Hey Emma," she glanced at me. "What's your sign?"

 

"I'm a Leo. You?"

 

"I should have guessed, that not surprise me in the least?" I chuckled. "I'm a Scorpio."

 

"Now THAT makes sense!" she pointed at me. "You're so serious, seductive and sexy. The triple S!"

 

"And you're proud, playful, and presumptuous!"

 

"Yep! That's me!"

 

I shook my head with a grin on my face. When I looked her way again once the show came back on, I noticed she was too far away than I liked. "Come here." she scooted across the couch as I lifted my arm, placing it around her shoulder, lazily rubbing her shoulder with my fingers. _I could get used to this._


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the evening came and went. Emma loved the soup I made her. The way she spoke about my cooking made me feel like I should have gone to compete in a cooking contest. Emma made me feel something I hadn't felt in years…appreciated. Hell, even loved to a degree. However, it was something I did not want to think about…I couldn't because it was entirely too soon. I entertained my thoughts in and out of commercials, but I kept pulling myself out of it. I didn't want to get my hopes up into thinking this was something more than it should be. We were having sex. That's all this was. I really liked her and she really liked me. Why couldn't I just leave it at that? Why did I have to make it complicated. I shook my head at my racing thoughts. When Emma glanced over at me, she must have noticed my melancholy expression because she placed a tender hand onto my cheek, softly turning my attention to her. Her inquisitive eyes were pleading with me. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, brushing her soft fingertips across my olive skin.

 

"What are we doing?" I asked bluntly. My thoughts were swirling. My last relationship was a six month long fling. No tied emotions, just straight up fucking. I was fine with it, that is…until I wanted more. Then, before that, I had really been in love. We were together for four years until I caught her cheating with her secret boyfriend. My anger enraged towards love and wanted nothing to do with it. I was badly burned. It hurt too much to even utter the word. And yet, this woman…this irking woman, who could make my knees buckle at just a touch…she questioned everything. There was so much potential, and that scared the hell out of me.

 

"I mean…what do you want this to be?" her emerald eyes searching mine…deeply looking for an answer. Her vibe gave away that she wanted to be more. "I can be your friend…your fuck buddy…your…you know, whatever you want." I grimaced at all her options. "Honestly Regina, I feel something between us. I could be wrong, but I can read peoples emotions pretty well. And from what I can tell…you want more."

 

"I certainly don't want to be friends with benefits. I think we have too much chemistry than just to have sex and call it a day. If that were the case, you wouldn't have had breakfast with me and I wouldn't have asked you to spend the day with me." I traced my fingers across her pale cheek. "What do _you_ want this to be?"

 

"I would like us to date."

 

My eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

 

"Yeah…I mean…I'm not saying lets run away and get married, I'm just saying lets get to know each other. Go on dates."

 

"And do you want to be exclusive or…."

 

"I would like that…but if that's not what you-"

 

"No!" I cut her off. "I want that." she quirked an eyebrow. "I don't like to share."

 

She giggled as she took my hand into hers. "Well then, we're dating. Just to see how it goes. How does that sound?"

 

"That sounds great."

 

"I just have one question." I motioned myself into a more comfortable position, her head resting on my chest.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Should…should we take it slow?" she asked tentatively. "We can if you want to, but it would be hard. Don't you think?"

 

HELL NO! My mind screamed. "I think it would be for the best. I think it will be difficult since we have such high chemistry, but, I'm trying to be logical here."

 

Emma huffed, crossing her arms with a pout. "Damn logic."

 

 I chuckled at her demeanor. "Well, someone has to be."  she grumbled something under her breath that sounded like, 'not fair'. I smirked to myself. "Tell you what, let's just let what happen, happen? Will that please you?"

 

Emma glanced up at me beaming, nodding excitedly. "Very much!"

 

I shook my head, running my fingers through her soft locks. "What am I going to do with you?"

 

At the end of the night, as we lay in bed, I found it incredibly tough not to let my hands wonder over her body. I wanted to do this right. I took a deep breath before wrapping my hands around her waist. I kissed the back of her neck as she hummed in approval. "Hey, want to play twenty questions?" she asked as she turned to face me.

 

"Sure." I responded smugly. "You go first."

 

"Hmm…why have you always been so mean to me at work if you've always been attracted to me? It's kind of redundant."

 

"True, but I didn't want anyone at work to catch on. The only one that knows is Katherine."

 

"Are you serious?!"

 

I chuckled at her stunned reaction. "Yes, does that really surprise you?"

 

"Somewhat. I took you as a 'I keep everything to myself' type of person."

 

"I am normally, but Katherine is my closest friend. I pretty much tell her everything. We've been friends for the last five years." she gave an delicate smile. "My turn. Let's see…what was your longest relationship?"

 

"Oh shit." Emma sat up, leaning against the headboard. "My longest was my only relationship. It lasted eight years."

 

"EIGHT YEARS?!" I shrilled, shooting up to sit beside her. "You must have been young getting into that?"

 

"I was. I was seventeen. She was my high school sweetheart."

 

"What happened?"

 

"Well, we were supposed to go to San Francisco for my twenty fifth birthday, but when I came home from work that day, she was gone."

 

"Gone? She just up and left?"

 

"Yeah. She had left a note saying that she couldn't be with me anymore. That she had fallen in love with someone else online. She had been hiding a relationship from me for the past three years."

 

"Oh, Emma, that's terrible. I'm sorry that happened to you."

 

"I tried to fight for her. I told her we had been through so much and that I could try to be better, but she wanted nothing to do with me. I told myself right then and there that I would never try so hard for someone who clearly didn't want me."

 

I squeezed her hands, silently reassuring her I wouldn't do such a thing. "What did you do about your trip?"

 

"I didn't go. I spend the next six months crying about it practically every night. Sad, I know, but she was my first love."

 

"I understand. My first love did me one in too. I walked in on her cheating on me with, whom I found out to be her boyfriend of two years."

 

"Oh my God! Regina that's terrible! How could anyone cheat on you? You're like…the most beautiful woman on earth. She had to be crazy to cheat on someone like you."

 

"She was. However, if I would have known I was going to become the other person, I would have ended the relationship. We were together for four years. Then I dated an older woman…well…it wasn't really a relationship. Just a fun time, and that was two years ago."

 

"Holy fuck Regina. What happened with that?"

 

"I wanted more, and she didn't."

 

"What's wrong with these people?! How could someone not want you?! I'm sorry, but that is just…outrageous to me."

 

I chuckled at her astoundment. "Well, thank you dear, but I feel quite the same towards you. I just don't understand how someone could just up and leave. You seem like the most caring and considerate person I've ever met. Anyone would be lucky to have you." she leaned forward, planting a sweet kiss upon my lips. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

 

"For being so amazing."

 

We continued our game until we passed out. I found out that she wanted to originally be an EMT, but couldn't afford it. She had been a therapist for two years before working at Luna's. I, on the other hand, had been a therapist for going on ten years this year. She explained that she had no brothers or sisters and her parents lived in Maine now. I didn't go into too much detail about my parents, just that they were strict and were six feet under. Regardless of their tough love, I was close to them. I wasn't ready to go into that just yet. However, she wasn't surprised when I told her I wanted to be a lawyer before massage school. It was a very informative evening for the both of us.

 

 

The next day, Emma and I both walked to work since we went in at the same time. It was so refreshing knowing what we were. I needed that clarity. We walked into the spa, a giggling mess. The front desk staff stood completely stunned. Out of the five years I had been working here, they had never given me the look they did. They poked fun at me as we walked to the break room, but I only rolled my eyes, inwardly smirking.

 

As I glanced at my schedule, I noticed by busy morning. I had four sixty minute clients today, all requesting me. All deep tissues. I had a miniature break in between my third and fourth client, which I was relieved about. I was going to need to eat something to reboot my energy. I glanced at Emma's schedule as she walked to the sink to begin rolling her towel. She had two ninety minutes and a sixty minute, her only break was right before she left. She liked having her schedule that way. When we first started working together, I heard her tell David that she liked to work through her breaks. I couldn't fathom that; I needed a break for my hands, forearms and body. Then again, I had been a therapist longer. Younger therapist tended to work straight through everything.

 

I went into my assigned room for the day, setting up my unscented coconut oil, bio-freeze, and lavender essential oil on the counter, turning on my towel warmer. After I lowered my table and set my table warmer, I walked back to the break room to roll my towels.

 

In the process, I heard Emma talking to our newest member. They seemed to hit it off immediately. I overheard Mary Margret ask about if David was married. I rolled my eyes as I wrung out the excess water in my towels. Emma laughed however, "He's very gay Mary Margret." stated in a matter-of-factly tone. I could I swore I heard the young brunette choke on her tea.

 

"WHAT?!" she shouted, which Emma shushed her immediately. "He's so good looking!"

 

"Just because he's good looking doesn't mean he's straight." she laughed. "He's been in a long term relationship with Killian for how long now? Regina do you know?"

 

"I believe they've been together for three years."  the pixie haired woman gaped at me as I turned to warm them in the microwave. "They seem very happy." I don't know why, but telling her this bit of information was very gratifying for me. As she stared in disbelief, Emma told me that my client had just checked in. I gave a toothy grin before taking my towels into my room, then grabbing my client.

 

My day was going by fast and smoothly. I couldn't wait to get home and unwind. Don't get me wrong, as much as I love my job, I equally loved going home at the end of the work shift. By the time I was on break, I popped open the fridge, grabbing an apple and early grey from the community cabinet. As I sat and munched on my apple, I heated up a cup of water, preparing my tea. As I waited, I heard Emma come in from her last client. I checked the clock and it was a tad earlier than normal. She picked up the phone to call the front desk.

 

"Hey, it's Emma. I just wanted to let you know that I ended my session with Mr. Gold early because he made the session very uncomfortable. If you could get David to escort him to the men's changing room-ok thanks." Anger flooded my body. _I would walk him to the lounge…through the wall that is._

 

"Are you okay?" I asked, nostrils flared.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not the first time this has happened." she shrugged, but her face said otherwise.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 

"No." she stated, irritation lacing her voice. I quirked my eyebrow. "I'll tell you later." she offered a smile before she snuck around the corner to spy on David. I followed shortly behind. The man who exited the room was very old and grotesque. He made my skin crawl and I didn't even work on him. David was polite, walking him back, explaining that he wouldn't be paying and that he wasn't allowed back. When we get clients like that, they aren't allowed to pay because it means they can get away with trying it again. It's their way of apologizing, which is something we don't allow. We just explain to them that they are not allowed back. No ifs, ands, or buts. The spa had zero tolerance for it.

 

After he was out of range, Emma darted out of the break room into hers to change the sheets. I wanted to desperately follow, but I had to believe that she would tell me after work. I shot her a text instead. **I hope you're okay. I'm here when you're ready to talk.** When my break was over, I grabbed my last client.

 

The massage went by quickly since it was one of my favorite clients. We chatted most of the time, he loved telling me how great of a therapist I was and that he could never go to anyone else. He was a real confidence booster. By the time I escorted him to the relaxation room, changed my sheets, I went to the back to grab my things to head home. Figuring Emma was long gone, she sat in a chair as our coworker, Belle, worked on her shoulders and neck. I stopped dead in my tracks as the sounds that hummed out of her mouth. I felt my sore center pulsate. The green monster was rising like vile through my body. Her slender lips were parted, eyes closed, as sighs of bliss continued to echo through the room. I felt my hands clench and unclench. I wanted to choke Belle. _I make her make those sounds, not you!_ It was very immature of me, we had literally just decided to take things slow the day before…well…I decided to take things slow. _Good job, Regina_. When Belle made her way to her scalp, Emma tilted her head back, eyes still closed, she hummed in pleasure. _Oh, no you fucking don't_. the fact that neither of them saw me in the corner of the room bewildered me. I cleared my throat before walking to the door. "Have a good afternoon Miss. Swan." this made both women jump slightly. "Miss. French." I regarded her unpleasantly before exiting the room.

 

I checked my phone as I briskly walked home. I was so furious I couldn't see straight. I had received three messages from Emma.

 

**I'll call you when you get off.**

**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!**

**Are you mad at me?!**

 

I snarled as I walked faster, my fingers typing away. **Why don't you just fuck Belle on the counter! You were practically coming in her hands!** I can't believe I was getting this outraged.

 

**LMFAO WHAT?!**

 

Her amusement only angered me further. **You heard me! As a soon as we agreed to take things slow, you just decide to let another woman touch you!**

 

**LMFAO! WHAT?! OMG! Are you jealous?!**

 

 **No.** I lied.

 

**I'm coming over tonight. We are sooo talking about this and I'll tell you what happened with my creepy ass client. I'll see you at 5.**

 

I felt her demeanor was intrigued through text. **Whatever.**

 

 

Five o'clock seemed to arrived rapidly. However, I was going to remind Emma who she was exclusively dating. I know it was senseless, the woman was getting a massage. People made noise…it was common…however, she was…she was mine. Only I had permission to give her such pleasure. Why am I acting like a complete psycho? This was maddening. I slipped on my best black lace garters, g-string, and push up bra that made my breast look ample. I slipped on my robe that was on my vanity from the other night, tying it loosely, making sure Emma would have a good view. I sat down and began applying make-up. Making my amber eyes lusty, painted my lips blood red, then put on my best stilettos. I fixed my hair as I heard a knock on the door. I smirked at myself in the mirror. "Time to show you who can really make you come undone."

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AW SHIIT! It's about to get real people! Hold onto your hats!

When I opened the door, Emma's alarmed face made me smirk gloriously. "H-hi Regina." she stuttered. _One point for me, zero for Emma!_

 

"Hello, Emma." I husked, making my voice incredibly low, dripping with complete lust. "Do come in." Her body unwavering, only gaping at the site before her. I moved to the side for her to enter, yet she remained still. "If you don't come in this instant, I'll be forced to take actions into my own hands." She still remained speechless. I huffed with a wicked grin spreading across my face. I gripped her by her white, button up shirt, pulling her inside, shoving her hard against the door. "So quiet you are, I wonder why that is."

 

"You…you l-look-"

 

"Shhh..." I placed a single finger over her mouth. "I don't want you to speak, unless you're begging." I took my plump bottom lip into my mouth, showing my pearly white teeth in the process. She audibly gulped. _I love making her this way._ I eyed her up and down, smirking, pleased to see that she wasn't wearing anything under that shirt of hers. "I love this shirt…"I ran my hands up and down her torso before ripping it clean open, buttons flying everywhere. "But not right now."  Shock and arousal overpowered her face. I tweaked her nipples, erupting a glorious moan from her.

 

"Reg-"

 

"What did I say Miss. Swan?!" I snapped. Her eyes widened, darkening. Even though she hated when I called her that, she didn't seem displeased this time.

 

"N-not to s-speak."

 

"Only to?" I leaned into her ear, as she answered.

 

"Beg."

 

I gave a throaty chuckle. "Good girl." I licked up her neck, tugging her hair back, exposing herself more, sinking my teeth into the sensitive flesh, claiming her. The girlish scream that escaped those perfect pink lips sent electricity up my spine. I gripped the remaining of her shirt to turn her around, pushing her onto my couch, landing onto of her. I kiss and nipped my way down her body, making sure to cover her in love bites, so every time she looks in the mirror, she saw who did it. _God, what is wrong with me?!_ I promptly removed her jeans and blue boy shorts. I slowly removed my robe from over her. Her mouth positioning into a perfect O at the sight before her. "Now…what am I going to do with you?" I ran my hands up and down her perfectly toned legs. I placed myself into her lap, my core on hers. I slowly began rocking my hips. Her hands reached out to me, but I quickly slammed them down. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't touch, darling." Emma huffed with displeasure, trying to hide her pout, I sneered down at her. Another point for Regina Mills! "Keep your hands there, if you don't, everything stops. Understand?" when I saw no response, only hooded eyes and a slow nod, my ego rising gradually; I tugged her chin to me, her eyes bore deep into mine. "Did you hear me Miss. Swan?"

 

"Yes, Regina." she breathed.

 

I reflected on the first time we had sex and she had said something about being majestic… _what did she say? Oh!_ "Actually, it's your majesty." I hissed. _What is going on with me tonight?_ "Or mistress."

 

"Yes, your majesty." I saw a grin creeping up onto her lips. I had to fix that immediately. I plunged my mouth onto hers, kissing her hard, full of passion and lust. Expressing myself in the kiss from earlier in the day. My bliss, my jealousy, my anger…everything. I kissed her until my lipstick was smudged onto mouth. I could tell her head was spinning from all the electricity between us; I was as well. However, I composed myself, sitting up so I could continuing teasing my lover.

 

"Now, where was I? Oh…mmm, yes!" I began rolling my hips onto hers again, pulling my bra down, rubbing and pinching my nipples. I tossed my head back, moaning in ecstasy.  I felt those eyes burning my skin as I cried out as I snaked my hand to my core, slowly rubbing my clit. "Mmm, Emma." I sighed. "You feel so good inside of me." When I glanced at her, she looked as if she were in pain. Her hands clenching and unclenching on the throw pillow behind her. She wanted to say something, she was trying to hard. I don't even believe she was breathing. Her face was flustered and red, sucking in her bottom lip tightly. "Breathe, Miss. Swan." I gasped. "I want you alive when I come for you…on you. Mmm, that feels so good. If only your hands were right…here." I cupped her sex in my hand, my eyes popped open at the wetness that was pooling between her legs. "Oh, Emma…" she whimpered in pain. "You're positively drenched."

 

"Let me touch you Reg-mistress, your majesty. Please." she begged breathlessly.

 

"No," I teased, coming out almost childish. "This is about you. And if you keep being behaving like this, your reward will be grand."

 

I plunged three fingers into her dripping core. She sucked in a hard breath, she began bucking her hips wildly, as if this was exactly what she needed. Pumping my fingers in and out as fast as I could, I smirked viciously, then began extracting them ever so slowly. She whimpered pitifully. I actually felt bad for a brief moment, but I knew my intentions, and this game would be ending shortly. I took my coated fingers into my mouth, sucking them slow and hard, her eyes glued to me. Humming in approval in how she tasted. Fuck she tasted so good. So sweet. I licked between my fingers before plunging them both back into my greedy mouth.

 

"Oh fuck! Mistress PLEASE!"

 

"Please, what Miss. Swan? You accused me of being jealous, you didn't even acknowledge me in the room as you moaned in pleasure by another person." I began rubbing lazy circles around her swollen lips as she began to squirm. She was getting more and more frustrated. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

 

"Oh my…Re-Mistress…I'm-mmmm-I'm sorry." she fumbled.

 

I snickered. "Use your words." I entered her ever so slowly.

 

"FUCK!" she cried. "OHMYGODI'msorrypleasefuckme."

 

"Slower." I started sliding out, but before I got a chance, she spoke.

 

"Ugh…I am sorry." she squealed.

 

"Good girl." I rammed my fingers back into her, pumping as fast as before, not stopping. She wrapped her legs around my hips as I thrust into her.

 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK!" Emma screamed as her climax ripped through her body.

 

"Yessss!" I whispered as I leaned forward, her arms flung over my neck, pulling me into a heated kiss. Moaning into my mouth, only stopping to breath an scream.

 

I kept my fingers buried inside her for a little while longer before I exited her cunt. I swallowed my fingers back into my mouth. _God I can't ever get enough of her taste._ I let out a throaty moan. In response, Emma shoved me off of her, standing to her feet, then picking me up bridal style. "What the hell are you doing?!" I gasped, wrapping my arms around her neck.

 

"Taking this shit to the bedroom." she sounded so…so…forceful. It was a massive turn on. She threw me onto the bed, lunging at me. Relentlessly kissing me, squeezing my ass. This aggressive side of her was so hot, I didn't know what to do with myself, except moan and squeal every time she touched or kissed me. Her fingers swept across my delicious cunt, then plunged deep inside of me. She began rough, so rough that it began to hurt from this position.

 

"Em- _oh_. Emma," she bared her eyes into me, responding only with her eyes. "The top drawer…mmm, get it," she slowly stopped, looking at me with astonishment. When her fingers exited me, I immediately missed the loss. "in the nightstand." I finished. When she opened the drawer, her eyes bulged before grinning with victory. She found herself my personal strap on. It was about eight inches with a good girth. It was something I needed…and I wanted her to do it.

 

"You want me to use this?" she asked holding it up with only a few fingers.

 

"Yes."

 

She smirked wickedly. "Turn over." _Oh God, yes._ I heard her begin to put the sex toy on, then slowly making her way to the bed. She suddenly smacked my ass, making a loud pop. "Mmm, that ass. Is mine, and I'm about to make it mine.

 

"The lube is in the same drawer." I retorted in a haze.

 

"I don't need it." she leaned forward, pulling my hair backwards, exposing my neck, whispering, "I only need your wetness." I gasped in delicious thrill. Emma opened my legs from behind as I felt the silicone press up against the back of my cunt opening. She teased it, sliding the toy up and down my embarrassingly dripping cunt. She slowly slid the tip in, then further and further, until it was wet enough to enter. "I told you I was going to fuck you in these garters, and now I am. Just the way I want." I heard a wet smack as she smacked the back of my pussy. "My only request is that if you want something or when asked a question, you call me Miss. Swan." she shoved the toy into my tight cunt. It was slightly painful, but not unbearable…it was just what I needed. "Understood?"

 

"Mmm, yes Miss. Swan." I moaned. I received another hard slap on the ass. I cried out in pure pleasure. She slowly began pumping into my, then gradually faster. "Mmm, FUCK YES!" she lifted my hips as she rammed into me, then gripped my hair, continuously fucking my harder and harder. God did I need this! I pushed myself back onto her so I could feel her buried deep inside of me.

 

"You like that?" she huffed.

 

"Mmmmm, yess!"

 

She rammed hard into before stopping completely, "Yes, what?"

 

"Yes Miss. Swan!" I groaned.

 

"That's a good mistress." she continued pulsing in and out of me as hard as she possibly could, occasionally squeezing my voluptuous ass. The ecstasy I felt was unlike I've ever before. _I'm sure this looks like a dirty porno, but I don't care, THIS IS HOT!_

 

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, gripping my pillows tightly as hot tears streamed down my flushed face. My screams only made Emma thrust harder until I went hoarse. I felt her tumble on top of me. Her breathing labored, her chest drenched in sweat. When she slowly extracted the toy, I whined once more at the loss, yet relieved at the same time.

 

"Are you okay?" she asked seriously.

 

"Mhm." was all I could respond back.

 

She rolled over onto the bed, pulling me into her arms, kissing the top of my head tenderly. "I hope all this wasn't too much." if I had the energy, I would have playfully smacked her, for now, I could only glare. She gave a breathy laugh. "Just checking. But, what happened to taking things slow?" she joked. _Why did she have to ask these ridiculous questions after sex?! I cannot speak you idiot!_ I pinched her. "Hey! Just asking!" she rubbed my shoulder tenderly. Once I gained some consciousness, and could finally speak I asked her about her client. She only said it was a creepy client and wanted a happy ending. Ugh, I hate that so much. I latched onto her tighter. "I thought you weren't jealous."

 

"What's mine is mine." I knitted my eyebrows together, which caused another laugh from Emma.

 

"You're so cute when you're jealous…or angry…or just in general."

 

"Hmph. You think you're funny don’t you?"

 

"Of course." she beamed.

 

It was the last thing I remembered before dozing off into sleep.

 

 

 

For the next three weeks, almost month, things were going great! My life hadn't been better. Work was fantastic, especially since her boss wasn't supposed to be back until sometime this week. Emma was perfect, and the sex was incredible.

 

However, when I went into work this morning, something didn't feel right. As if the energy had shifted. I shrugged it off as I walked to the break room. "Hello Regina!" I heard that shrill British accent. _Oh no…she's back. Wasn't she supposed to be here Friday? It's Monday…I really don't have time for her shit._

 

"Zelena!" I faked a smile. "So nice to see you." she walked up to me as she gave me a tight hugged…which was incredibly forced. I patted her back in return. Her ginger hair engulfed my face…Oh _God, please get away from me._ "How was London?" I asked as she went back to cleaning the counters.

 

"Oh, you know, cloudy and boring. It was nice to see Robins family…I suppose." she eyed me suspiciously. "How have things been here?"

 

"The same. We hired a new therapist named Mary Margret. She's…nice. Other than that, we've been staying busy."

 

"Excellent. Since we have a new therapist, I wanted your opinion on something." she popped herself on the counter, crossing her legs, tossing the dirty sanitation wipe into the trash. "Have a seat." I eyed her up and down. _Ugh!_ She made my skin crawl with her attitude. I knew I was a bitch, but this woman…she was too much. With her overdramatic attitude and perfectionism. She acted as if the whole world revolved around her.

 

"Um, sure. What is it?" I glanced at my schedule before I gave her my full attention. It was a slow day, I only had two clients and my first one wasn't until thirty minutes.

 

"I'm thinking of getting rid of that dreadful Emma Swan." I truly believed my eyes popped out of my face at that time. I tried to remain as coolly as possible, but I felt my nostrils flare in anger.

 

"Why is that?" I snarled. Trying to take my attitude down a notch. I didn't want her to question me about it.

 

"Oh, come on Regina! Don't act so surprised! She's always late, which you've said so yourself, and quite frankly," she sucked a breath in. "A little bit childish. We need to keep this company sharp and hire the best of the best. She's also had the most complaints in the short time she's worked here than any other therapist." she stated matter-of-factly. I couldn't breathe. I didn't know whether to scream, cry, or slap her in the face.

 

"Well, I am the lead. I could talk to her about it. What areas is she declining in?" repressing clenching my teeth as I offered.

 

"Her timing during her services, people say she talks too much, and like I said, her tardiness is out of control. I talked to her about it months ago, but nothing has changed." it seemed like Zelena had made up her mind. The red devil hopped off the counters with an uncomfortable cheery smile. "And also," she leaned in to whisper. "I saw you and Emma leave together a few weeks ago after hours, so I know you're sleeping with her." my heart dropped into my stomach. _How could she have possib-oh no…oh fuck…I'm so stupid! Those fucking cameras in the hallway!_

 

"What?!" I hissed. I wanted to stand, I wanted to scream, but I was paralyzed.

 

Zelena roared with laughter. "Oh, dear. Do you forget who I am and there are cameras? It doesn't matter if I'm here, home, out of the country, I can check up on the spa whenever and wherever I please. I see everything that goes on in this place! So don't think that I didn't see you two waltz in and out of the spa together multiple times. Honestly, you're lucky I don't fire you." she crossed her arms as she continued. "But, you're one of the best. You know better than to sleep with a coworker. AND, to be frank," she stepped into my personal space. "You can do much better than Emma Swan." I couldn't help it, I didn't care anymore. I did it. I did the unthinkable. I slapped her. I had just slapped my boss in the face. Never in my life…never in my career had I ever done something so scandalous.

 

Her face turned a bright red in enragement, her face contorting into a foul face. Just before she was about to open her big mouth again, I spoke. "You can criticize me all you want, you can critique my work, hell, even berate who I am as a person. But you WILL NOT tell me who I can and cannot be with. Work related or not. I QUIT!" I stormed out of the spa as fast as I could.  _The audacity of that fucking woman!_  I didn't quit for Emma, I quit for myself. I quit because, I was tired of her bullshit for the past five years! I was so done. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter: I can't stop drinking about you-Bebe Rexha and Bad-Wale. ENJOY!

Once I got home, I felt gratified. I did something I have never done before. Quit on the spot. I quit…on the spot…fuck. _What am I going to do now?_ I texted Emma for her to come over after work or I could meet her at her place. I didn't explain the details, just told her I needed to talk to her. She was about to go into work when I left the spa. She would get off at five if my memory served me correctly. It was now half past four.

 

I spent the entire afternoon applying to jobs until a little after five, when  I heard banging on my door. It startled me since no one had ever done such a thing. I rushed to the door, peeping through the hole to find a very angry blonde. When I opened it, she stormed in.

 

"What. The. Hell?!" she stood, crossing her arms, glaring at me as if I was the worst person in the world. She was angry. Really angry. More than I had ever seen her before.

 

"In what regards?" I stepped closer to where she was, but she stepped back.

 

"Cut the bullshit Regina! With work! You slapped Zelena?! That is uncalled for, even for you!"

 

"I know, but…did she tell you why?" my tone was surprisingly calm for being so taken aback in her furious outrage.

 

"SHE FIRED ME!" Emma screamed.

 

"That bitch!" I snapped. "I quit not only for myself, but for you!" Who was I trying to fool…of course I quit because of Emma. I didn't want her to lose her job over a mistake I had made…something I could control. "Why are you mad at me?!"

 

"Because you knew! You knew all day that I was going to be fired and didn't even bother to tell me!"

 

"Are you serious right now?! I didn't think you would actually get fired! I figured if I quit, you would be fine!"

 

"Well, you were wrong…" she was seething at this point, my gut churned as she looked at me with such distaste. "This is wrong…you are…were…the lead therapist. Someone I should look up to. Not be in a relationship with!" her words cut deep. I gaped at her, complete and utter distress entered my body. Even though we just started our relationship, I felt as if I had known Emma my entire life. No…this can't be happening. I felt tears sting my eyes, itching to escape, but I wouldn't let them. I couldn't let her see me cry.

 

"Don't you dare put this on me! The last time I checked, an affair took two people to be involved, not one!" I rushed into her personal space, nose to nose, a mixture of hurt and anger seeping in our eyes. "I sacrificed my job for you! Knowing when we started this and quitting! How dare you! I defended you, you know! Did that devil tell you that?!"

 

Surprise overtook her face, softening her vexed expression. "You-you did?"

 

"Of course I did! Why would that surprise you?" that alone hurt worse than anything. Was I really that awful?

 

Guilt was now overwhelming her body. "I don't know…I figured you would pick your job over me. I mean…we just started dating."

 

"Wow…" I huffed, speechless, I walked to my door, hanging my head to make sure I didn't fall or trip over my own two feet. I clutched the doorknob. "That may be true Emma, but I thought we had something." I felt myself begin to choke up inside my throat. "I thought we could be something…but I-,"  once I got a hold of my tears once more, I glanced at her, knowing the pain in my face said it all. "Clearly I was wrong. And you just reminded me that I'm not worth it. That being _more_ isn't worth the risk…even when it's my job." Her expression softened as she walked towards me, trying to place a  consoling hand on my arm, but it felt like fire. I flinched as I opened the door. "I'd like you to-you know what? No…get out."

 

"Regina plea-" she whispered, but I cut her off. I didn't want to hear it.

 

"I said get out!" she still stood there, staring at me with pain in her eyes. "Do I need to physically remove you from my presence?" I leaned forward, teeth clenched. "Get. Out." she stared at me somberly for a while longer before she exited my apartment. When I slammed it shut, I fell to the ground, holding my knees to my chest and cried. Cried like I hadn't in years. In the short amount of time that I had known Emma, I felt more pain now than anyone I had previously been with. I just sat on the floor until I couldn't cry anymore.

 

 

About a week later, I still hadn't heard anything from Emma or any of the jobs that I had applied to. I certainly wasn't going to reach out to Emma. This wasn't my fault. I did the only thing I could…mope around. I had barley eaten anything all week, I just didn't have the apatite. The only craving I had was alcohol. Strong alcohol. Wine just wasn't cutting it anymore. I walked over to my mini bar, cracked open a bottle of Patron, placed a shot glass on the table and started downing them straight.

 

Once I was good and drunk, roughly an hour later, I turned on some Today's Hits from my Pandora. I didn't really care, I just needed something to drown out the silence. I called Katherine to get her ass over here. Telling her that we needed a girls night. Katherine was absolutely dumbstruck and told me she had to see this. She was also the only person who knew what was going on. She was so excited when I told her I was finally going out with Emma. She had been my cheerleader for a year, so she was over the moon about it. _Well, time for another shot._ Normally, it was I who took care of her, but this time…it would need to be the other way around. I was in grey yoga pants and violet v-neck, since they were my lazy clothes. When she knocked on my door, I threw another burning shot down, answering her.

 

As soon as I opened the door, she stood there grinning like an ape before uttering, "Well, look at you. You're completely shit faced."

 

"Hey there cowgirl! Whatcha gonna do about it?!" I responded in the most country accent I could think of, making guns with my hands. She, on the other hand, was completely stunned. Laughing her way into the apartment.

 

"Oh…oh this is good. I'm so glad I'm here for this. I should record this." she set her purse onto the kitchen island, then inspecting the bottle on the glass table. "Oh dear lord, how much have you had?"

 

I place my index finger on my chin, thinking incredibly hard. "Hmmm…about five-teen shots." Katherine's eyes bulged.

 

"WHAT?! You've never even done that many with me!"

 

"Psh, yeah, well, when the sex is ah-mazing and they break up with you, psh…ya drank!" I poured another shot, downing it like water.

 

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Emma broke up with you?"

 

"Yup."

 

"But…you quit so she could stay right?"

 

"Yup." Another shot down the hatchet.

 

"Regina! I can't believe this! You have to go after her!"

 

I roared with laughter. "You're hilarious! I didn't do nothin' wrong! Fuck that couch!" I fell over to laugh again. "Pahaha! I'm hilarious! Who would want to have sex with a couch?!"

 

Katherine suppressed a chuckle. "I'm serious. I've never seen you act this way. Not even with…you know…Ruby."

 

"Fuck her too! Ain't nobody got time fo dat!" I slurred. The shots were really kicking in now.

 

"Oh my God. Where is my phone?" she began searching through her purse, fishing our her mobile device, if I had any sense I would have heard the ding that the device made when you hit record. "I need to remind myself of this moment."

 

"I should get drunk more often! I feel great! Katherine, why have you gotten me drunk before?" Suddenly, an upbeat song came on. I didn't know it, but the lyrics spoke to me.

 

_No ones gonna love you like I do_

_No ones gonna care like I do_

_And I can feel it in the way that you breathe_

_I know you dream of her while you sleep next to me_

 

_I can't stop drinking about you_

_I gotta numb the pain_

_I can't stop drinking about you_

_Without you I ain't the same_

_So pour a shot in my glass and I'll forget forever! Ooo-oh_

_So pour a shot in my glass 'cause it makes everything better! Ooo-oh_

 

"Katherineeee!!!! It's my song!" I stood up and began dancing as if my life depended on it as I proceeded to sing the lyrics. I was loving this beat. "Kat!! Dance with me!" I pulled her arm, however, she was dead weight, smirking at me like she never had before.

 

"Regina, you are so drunk." she laughed as she stood to her feet, joining me in dance, her phone still on me. I looked directly into the camera, sticking out my tongue.

 

"Fuck dees bitchsss!" I yelled, before grabbing the half empty bottle of Patron, downing a giant shot…straight from the bottle. "I don't need a shot glass! I got dis!" I took another shot.

 

"Woah there Miss. Drunky McDrunkster! I think you need to slow down." she went to grab the bottle from me, but I quickly snatched my drink away.

 

"No!"

 

"Regina, you're going to have a huge hangover tomorrow."

 

"I don't care!"

 

"Of course you don't. But you will tomorrow."

 

"But yur gonna take care of me!" hiccup. _Oh no…do I have the drunk ups?_ "Right?"

 

Katherine let out a hearty chuckle. "Yes, I sure will. Even if I have to make sure you don't throw up on yourself." she stopped recording me finally. Thank God!

 

"Because, you my best frandddd!" I launched at her, hugging her tightly. "Mmm, I love you Kathy pie!"

 

"KATHY PIE?! Oh, I am so not letting you forget you calling me that!"

 

"Yaaassss!! And I'm yur Gina Boo!"

 

"Pahahaha! Okay!" she shrilled, lightly ending the hug. "Why did I stop filming you? Of course you say all the good shit when I don't have it out."

 

Another song had come on, another song I didn't know, but I danced anyway. It was a slow song. When I looked at my phone, the song was called 'Bad'. I began moving my hips slowly and sensually, running my fingers through my short locks.

 

_Is it bad that I never made love, no I never did it_

_But I sure know how to fuck_

_I'll be your bad girl, I'll prove it to you_

_I can't promise that I'll be good to you_

_Cause I have some issues, I won't commit_

_No, not having it_

_But at least I can admit that I'll be bad no to you_

_Yeah, I'll be good in bed but I'll be bad to you_

_Bad that I never made love, no I never did it_

_But I sure know how to fuck_

 

 

"You know this song?!"

 

I scoffed. "Noooo! But me gusta!" I gripped Katherine's hip with my free hand and I danced. She started to flush, biting back another laugh. I put the bottle to my lips one last time before Katherine snatched it from me.

 

"You are cut off!"

 

"Boo you whore!"

 

"Di-did you just quote Mean Girls?"

 

"Sure did! I love that movie!"

 

"Since when?! Regina Mills…you are something else."

 

"Clearly I am Regina George and you are Gretchen!"

 

"Dear lord…" she put the bottle down on the island, then pulled my hand to my room. "You need to lay down."

 

"Nooo….I was having so much fun!"

 

"Yes I know, but you need to rest. You've had roughly twenty shots now. You're going to hate life tomorrow."

 

"I already do." I slurred, falling back on my bed. "I hate this." Oh no…it was coming…I couldn't stop it. Tears began erupting from my eyes. "I miss her so much Kat! This is so fucked up!"

 

"I know hun, I know. That's why you have to go after her." she placed a tender hand on my forehead, swiping my bangs from my face.

 

"But, she won't even want me! She just left me! She didn't even fight!" I was balling at this point. "I miss her soo much! I thought we had something."

 

"Regina, listen to me. You have to go to her. She is as stubborn as you are. Trust me, I've talked to her more than you have over the past year." I glared at her, eyes rolling down my hot cheeks, trying to comprehend everything she was saying. "You two are so alike it isn't even funny. Tomorrow, or hell, Sunday, go to her apartment. Talk things out. There _is_ something there between you two." all I could do at this point was nod. However, as soon as I did that, I felt the vile fly up my digestive system. I felt myself turn colors. "Shit!" Katherine ran into my bathroom,  grabbing my trash can as I began puking up all the alcohol I had consumed.

 

 

The following day, just as Katherine had reminded me, I had a terrible hangover. There was drool down my mouth, an empty trash can by my bed, and a sleeping blonde next to me. I stilled, thinking it was Emma for a moment, but quickly realized who it was by her body. Katherine had more curves than Emma. I groaned as I tried to turn over. My entire body feeling like led. I lay on my back for a few minutes longer, trying to remember what happened the night before. All I could remember was dancing, drinking, and vomiting. I vaguely remember Katherine taking care of me and giving me some form of advice.

 

"How are you feeling?" Kat asked me, which sounded like a siren.

 

"Why are you shouting?" I groaned, placing a hand over my pulsing head.

 

"I'm not." she chuckled. "But that answers my question."

 

"What exactly happened last night? I vaguely remember."

 

Katherine turned, propping herself up onto her elbow. "Well, you did a lot of shots, vomited a lot, cursed Emma and then cursed Ruby, and then you cried. Not in that order." she searched for her phone under her pillow, unlocking it. "This is how you were." she turned the volume down as I watched myself spiral out of control.

 

"Oh my God." I was a hot mess. I can't believe I said those things and danced like that. My hand fell over my eyes. "I can't believe that was me."

 

"I am so glad I got to witness this side of you. It was hilarious."

 

"I hate you." I huffed.

 

"No, you love me. Don't you remember? I'm your Kathy pie, and you're my Gina boo."

 

My eyes shot open, baring my eyes into hers. She cackled in return. "Please tell me I didn't say that."

 

"You sure did!" I whined as I swatted at her. "Why don't you go shower, and I'll make you something. Are you hungry? Or do you want some coffee?"

 

"Coffee sounds good. I'm starving actually, but I don't think I can stomach anything right now."

 

"Tell you what, I'll make some toast and eggs just to see. I'm going to make you a virgin bloody Mary for your headache." she voiced as she rolled out of bed; just as she was about to exit the room, I called out to her as I slowly sat up.

 

"Katherine?" she stopped in the doorway, turning around.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Thank you…for everything."

 

She beamed at me. "You're welcome Regina. You know I'll always be here for you." I offered a smile in return. As she turned back to the living room, I slowly got up to take my shower.

 

 

 Later that day, around three in the afternoon, when I was completely sober, I got on the subway to head to Emma's apartment. Katherine had reminded me of what she had advised to me the previous night. She had a point. Emma was stubborn…but so was I. I also remember her telling me that after her first love, she wasn't going to fight for anyone who didn't want her. But…I did. She probably didn't know that, though. I thought of texting her to let her know I wanted to talk, but I decided against it.

 

When I arrived at Emma's apartment, I knocked on her door. No answer. "Emma? It's Regina." I offered tenderly. "I need to talk to you." I knocked again. Again, there was no answer. Is she seriously ignoring me? "Emma please open the door." I waited a few more moments before I was about to pound on her door, but then I heard footsteps. When the door opened, I could not believe what I saw. My eyebrows skyrocketed, anger flooded my veins, my heart drummed hard against my chest.

 

"What the hell? Regina? What are you doing here?"

 

"ME?! What are YOU doing here?!" I seethed. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe my own two eyes. "What the fuck are you doing here, Ruby?!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an emotional chapter. ENJOY! Only one more chapter left!

"What do you mean what am I doing here?!" the slender brunette shot back. She stood there in short red cotton shorts and grey muscle shirt. Some many emotions flooded my body. "How do you know Emma?" she crossed her arms, guarding the doorway. I could just slap her out cold right now. It had been at least four or five years since I had seen Ruby.

 

"That is none of your business!" I snapped. "Where is she?"

 

"Not here." she stated simply.

 

"How do YOU know Emma?!"

 

"We worked at Indulge together. Not that it's really any of your business."

 

"How long have you known her?! Are you fucking her too?!" Rage dripping through my voice. She began to laugh. Seriously laugh…

 

"Oh, that's rich! Hell no! Emma is my best friend. There is no way in hell I would ever sleep with her." she eyed me up and down, raising a perfect eyebrow. "Are you sleeping with her? You look rather flustered." when I didn't respond, she scoffed as she nodded. "Of course you are. Emma didn't tell me she was sleeping with you. She just said she had met someone. Small, small world, huh?" _No shit._

 

"Can you just shut up and tell me where she is?" I asked sternly.

 

"Why? She seemed pretty upset when she left the other day."  
 

"The other day?!" I launched forward, grabbing a hold of her muscle shirt. "Where. Is. She?" I demanded. Ruby chuckled once more before removing my hands from her.

 

"Providence."

 

"Providence? Rhode Island?" Ruby nodded. "Why is she over there?" I voice calmed slightly, however, it was still dripping in fury. The leggy brunette shrugged.

 

"Said she needed some time to herself. She is staying at a hotel for the weekend."

 

"Do you know where she is staying? I need to speak with her."

 

"Jesus, you haven't changed a bit!" she smirked. "Just charging in, demanding questions and answers. You need to relax."

 

"RUBY! If you don't tell me where she is right this instant I will-"

 

"Alright, alright! Calm down. She's staying at the Omni. She'll be back-"

 

"Thank you." I turned on my heels to turn away from the woman who broke my heart into two…who made me hate love or even want to utter the words to anyone else. The woman who was my lovers best friend. This information was too much for me to handle.

 

"Wait!" she shouted, gripping my hand to stop me. I only turned to snarl at her, flinching my hand away as quickly as possible.

 

"You've done quite enough!"

 

"Regina…I…I just want to say I'm sorry." her expression changed from comical to melancholy. I paused; it was the first time she had ever said those words to me. "I-I'm sorry about cheating on you and never apologizing for it. It…it wasn't right of me. If I could go back, I wouldn't have done it." I rolled my eyes. "I know we weren't the best couple, but you believed in me when no one else did. No one else took care of me like you did. When our relationship took a turn for the worst, I didn't know what else to do. And…I'm sorry I went about it the way I did without talking to you first. Or at all."

 

"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago." tears pricked at my eyes, but I blinked them away. "Thank you for your apology." I turned away, not able to look at Ruby anymore. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go see Emma."

 

"Well…good luck." she offered a gentle smile. I returned her smile somberly as I walked away.

 

 

When I got home, I quickly threw some clothes together in my large purse, just incase it was too late to drive home. The drive was only an hour and a half, but still. It was rare that I ever used my vehicle. I either walked, took a cab, or the subway to get where I wanted. I thought of selling it for a moment, but thought better of it since I might need to when I next moved. Thank God I didn't sell it.

 

The drive was relatively peaceful. I played some classical music to calm my anxious nerves. I breathed slowly throughout the drive. I reflected on what Ruby said to me before I left, how I felt when it ended.

 

_Flashback 4 years earlier:_

 

_Today was probably the worst day I've had at work in a long time. My boss was a complete bitch and had chewed me out about how I didn't properly clean up the massage room. Then, one of my clients complained about how it seemed that I didn't like my job. As much as I loved working at Luna's, my boss was such a depictive cunt! It was a stressful day, and yet, I really wasn't looking forward to going home, either. For the last couple of years, my relationship with Ruby seemed to be dwindling down. It wasn't as exciting as It used to be. Ruby just didn't listen to me anymore. She was so preoccupied with her phone these days. I remember when we used to be so good together. She was so young and vibrant…full of life. There was a five year age difference, but it was so refreshing. I had never met anyone so enthralling in my twenty-five years of living._

 

_You could say that I was a late bloomer. I just…didn't care for a relationship. I was so busy with trying to get into law school that I didn't really have the time for a relationship. But Ruby…she made time. She was the only person who could calm me down after my mother had passed. We actually met in school. She was in the cosmetology program; she loved making people feel beautiful. I had entered massage school a month after mother passed. I dropped everything I was doing to get in, doing a complete 180. However, lately, she seemed to be so far away and wanted nothing to do with me. I even bought a new lingerie set just to get a reaction out of her. It worked, but she wasn't all there._

 

_I sighed as the subway continued to stop and go. What were we even doing anymore? I am going to be twenty-nine this year, and we were still just…I don't even know. I wanted to marry this woman! She made me feel so alive. Her attitude, the way she carried herself, the way she could make me laugh…and of course the chemistry we had. The first time we ever made love, it was so romantic. She set the mood with roses, candle light, she wore sexy black and white lingerie, soft music in the background. It was just like the movies. She had been so patient with me back then. Now, it was more of out of obligation. We needed to have a serious conversation when I got home this evening._

 

_When I made it home, I unlocked the door, entering the mess of our apartment. I had moved in with Ruby after a year of dating. It was small, but we managed. I heard some rummaging around from the bedroom. I sighed. "Ruby? I'm home." I called out. The movement seized to a halt. What was she doing? I tossed my bag of dirty scrubs into the washing machine. I had taken a shower at work since I needed to clean this shitty day off.  I walked towards the bedroom, opening the door to find Ruby in bed…naked…with a MAN! I stood there stunned as she gathered the covers over herself…as if I had never seen her naked before. The man that was with her was very scraggily looking. His hair long and tangled, his scruffy beard._

 

_"Regina! I-I can explain!" she shouted. What. The. Fuck. The naked man beside her, seemed out of breath, just as shocked as I was. He looked at me then at her, then me again._

 

_"What is there to explain Ruby?! There is a man in my bed!" I screamed. I glared at him, walked over, grab him by his matted hair, causing him to yelp in pain. I grabbed his clothes that were on the floor in my other hand and began walking to the door. I flung him out, throwing his clothes at him, slamming the door in his face. I didn't care if he was naked or not, I wanted him out!_

 

_When I turned around, Ruby was standing there in a plain white t-shirt; standing there in complete shock. "That was uncalled for Regina!"_

 

_"Uncalled for?! You were fucking him! In our bed! THAT is uncalled for!" I was too angry. Too angry to cry, but did I ever want to. "How long has it been going on?"_

 

_She was silent for a long time before she responded. "Two years."_

 

_"TWO FUCKING YEARS?!" I screamed. "Are you kidding me?! So you fuck him, then me?! Or whatever!" she stood still, staring at her feet in shame. Yet, she didn't say anything. "Are you in love with him? Are you even in love with me anymore?"_

 

_"Yes." she whispered._

 

_"Yes what?! Yes you love him or yes you love me?!"_

 

_"Both."_

 

_"No…you don't get to have both. Who do you want to be with? Me, the one who has dedicated her time, effort, and love into this relationship for the past four years? Or him? Some guy you met and have been keeping from me for the past two fucking years?" There was an incredibly long pause. The silence was deafening in itself. Even though she hadn't responded, I knew her answer was him. "Jesus Ruby…I…I…" heartbreak had ripped through my heart. Ripped through my soul. The only person I had ever loved, who I wanted to marry…cheated on me. Tossed me aside like a used toy. "I wanted a life with you…I wanted to spend the rest of my days with you. What did I do wrong?!" I cried. The intense emotion had knocked me down, falling into the nearest chair._

 

_"Regina…it's been over…for a long time now…" she consoled. Are you kidding me?! She's trying to make it seem like it's okay! "We aren't the same people we used to be. I…I couldn't deal with your depression anymore. It was too much." she confessed, seeming extremely agitated all of a sudden. "I tired to be there for you after Cora died, but you just kept pushing me away. You are so angry all of the time. What was I supposed to do?"_

 

_"Are you really going to make me feel bad for grieving over my mother's death?! It had only been a fucking month Ruby when we met! As much of a bitch my mother was, we were close! And you're going to stand here and make me feel guilty about being depressed over that?!" my sobs were taking over now. I just couldn't believe it. My chest began to feel crushed, feeling the air tighten in my throat. I was gasping for air now. Ruby put a tender hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off as if I had been burned with acid._

 

_"That…that right there is the reason. Every single time I try to comfort you, you push me away."_

 

_"Do you have no sorrow?!" I yelled, tears flowing like a waterfall down my face. "No heart?! My-my mother…died. And, and-and you were the one who-who cared about m-me." I was a stuttering mess, but I didn't care. "I-I love you Ruby…how could you d-do this to m-m-me?" I fell forward, hands covering my face as my long hair fell over my shoulders. I felt Ruby's shameful eyes bare into me, but she still had yet to apologize for what she did. I felt like I was going to be sick. She just stood there, unwavering, not moving. Just…staring at me._

 

_"I…I can't do this anymore, Regina. I didn't mean to hurt you. I should have let you go a long time ago." she voiced in monotone. I knew her, I knew Ruby. She always apologized, why wasn't she apologizing for hurting me?! She must really hate me…"I'm going to get my things and go to Peter's. after that, I'll be back for the rest of my things. You can have the apartment." And just like that, she was gone._

 

_I sat in that chair all night after she left. Crying in loud at some points then in silence. I whispered repeatedly, "Please…don't leave me. I'm sorry…I love you…please don't leave me."_

 

 

It was like time travel. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I was already in the hotel parking lot. _How long have I been sitting here?_ I checked the time to see it was 5:30. I took a deep breath, regarding my bearings, then headed to the front desk. I wasn't going to let love screw me over this time. I was going to fight for it.

 

The concierge told me that Emma was in room 206, so I headed there immediately. Tentatively, I knocked on the door. I pressed my ear to the door to see if she was in there…or alone. "Who is it?" I heard from the other side of the door. It was Emma's voice. She sounded close.

 

"It's me, Regina. Please, open the door Emma." I heard shuffling with the lock. I backed away as she flung the door open. Surprise, awe, and confusion forming onto her face. She looked breath taking. She stood there in a purple plaid button up, cream zip up vest, and skinny jeans with brown lace up boots. Oh, how I've missed her. However, her eyes looked dull and empty.

 

"Regina, what are you doing here? How did you find me?" she sounded breathless.

 

I resisted rolling my eyes. "I found Ruby at your apartment." I answered bitterly. "May I come in?" I offered gingerly. Emma opened the door wider for me to enter.

 

"Yeah, she's watching my place while I'm gone." after she closed the door she continued. "There's been a lot of break in's lately, so I didn't want to leave it unattended."

 

I eyed the cozy room, however it was a mess. "Did Ruby tell you that she's my ex?" I asked bluntly. Her eyes shot up.

 

"What?! No, she defiantly left that out! Which one?"

 

"The first one…she's the one who cheated on me."

 

"Holy fuck…" stunned, she sat on the queen bed. "I'm sorry Regina, I had no idea. We've been friends for a while now and she's never mentioned you." _Ouch, that hurt._

 

"Not surprising. However, I'm not here to talk about her. I'm here to talk about us. Why are you here?"

 

"I…I just wanted to get away for the weekend. I couldn't bare being alone." she paused, staring at the floor then back to me. "Our fight has been playing over and over in my head."

 

"Why haven't you reached out to me?" I sat beside her.

 

"Because, I figured you didn't want anything to do with me."

 

"Emma, I know we've only known each other for a little while, but…to think that you didn't believe that I would defend you, really hurt my feelings. As well as me risking my job for you." I spoke calmly, not wanting this to escalate.

 

"Well…I mean…it's not like we were serious. That's why." her tone when said this was way too nonchalant. "I didn’t know I meant that much to you." when we made eye contact, all that emotion and energy flooded back into my system. It was like I had been hit with a revelation.

 

"Emma Swan, let me tell you something." I took her hand into mine. "You mean so much to me. I want to get to know you. I want to know everything about you. You told me that you won't fight for people who don't want you…well…I want you. I want this…I want us. And I'm willing to risk it all…for us."

 

I saw her eyes begin to swell with tears. "You mean that? Am I really that worth it?"

 

"Yes. You are worth my energy, my well being and attention. Let me tell you a story. My parents and I…we never really got along. My parents got divorced when I was ten years old…my mother didn't love my father anymore. They put me in the best school, gave me the finer things in life…however, I didn't have that unconditional love. My father had a heart attack when I was thirteen…he passed away. So, my mother basically raised me. When I came out, my mother basically disowned me. She tried to set me up with men, tell me it was a phase…but I knew who I was. She wanted nothing to do with me." Tears stung my eyes. "When she passed, when I was twenty-five, the last thing she told me was that she failed as a mother and that I was going to burn in hell." I inhaled sharply as Emma gave my hand a tight reassuring squeeze. "The only other person who knows this story is Katherine. I wanted to tell Ruby, but she didn't understand. She had never met my mother, so how could she?" I swiped away the tears in the corner of my eyes. "I am not an easy person, Emma. I have my bad days and I am somewhat anal, but I know what love is…" I paused for a moment, realizing what I had just said. "I'm not saying this is love or true love, I'm just saying that what we have is special. And if it does develop into love, just know that I know how to."

 

Emma launched forward, engulfing me into a tight embrace. "Thank you Regina. You didn't have to tell me all of that. Just the fact that you came all the way out here to try. That means so much to me. I really want to make this work."

 

 I beamed at her. My eyes flashing to her eyes, to her lips. I saw Emma grin. "I've missed you…" I whispered. "May I-"

 

I was cut off as she placed both hands on my cheek, bringing me into a tender kiss. _Oh, how I've missed her lips against mine_. With a soft push, she lay me down, her body flush against mine. We lay there making out like a couple of teenagers until our mouths were swollen and sore.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this final chapter! It's been so much fun writing it!

Our lips collided continuously until I felt as if I couldn't kiss Emma anymore. I couldn't kiss her anymore until the aching in my core began to shake me. I rolled on top of her, lacing my fingers between hers over her head. My lips traveling to the nape of her neck. She let out a breathy moan.

 

"Regina," her neck turned away from me, giving better access. "Should we really be doing this?" I nipped at her earlobe, eliciting goosebumps on her arms. 

 

"We can stop," I husked into her ear. "I don't want to, but we can." my hand gravitated towards Emma's chest, groping her cladded breast into my hand. I was trying to control myself, but I couldn't…not with her.

 

"You're like a horny teenager, you know that?" she half chuckled, half moaned. I squeezed the tissue in my hand, she gasped.

 

"Only with you, dear. Only with you." my hand made its way to the neglected breast as my tongue explored her neck more. Nipping, sucking and biting; her body squirming beneath me, her legs wrapping around me, slightly bucking. _God, I love when she does that._ "Answer the question, do you want to stop?"

 

"No." she choked. "Please, don't stop." With that demand in tow, I began clawing off her clothes, as she began removing mine.

 

As she sat me up to hike up my blue dress, she tossed me on the bed, desperately pulling me towards her, spreading my legs. Her naked body crawling on top of me, felt like a lifetime since I had felt it against me. She pulled the dress all the way over me, leaving me only exposed in my bra and garters. She gave my ass a tight squeeze as she pulled me into a fiery kiss. This kiss…this moment, felt like an explosion of passion.

 

Everything more we wanted to say seemed to be expressed in this moment. It was like I couldn't get enough of her. Our hands didn't stop moving, only feeling for one another. It felt like we knew each other's body for a lifetime. I held onto her face, deepening the kiss. Tongues invading mouths, teeth gnashing, hair pulling. I couldn't get enough of her, and she couldn't get enough of me. I rolled her over, thrusting my hips into her until I needed more. I crawled my way to where I needed to be felt. I draped my legs on either side of her face, grabbing a hold of the headboard, trying to level myself, I planted my needy cunt onto her mouth. We both let out a heavy moan in response. Her hands cupped my luscious ass, massaging it then slapping it, making a loud clap in the room. In that particular moment, it was the sexiest sound I had ever heard. I tossed my head back, one hand on the headboard, the other engulfing blonde hair, shoving her deeper; as deep as humanly possible.

 

"Mmm, Emma." I moaned. I began bucking uncontrollably. God she felt so good. I felt her tongue dart into my drenched cunt, I couldn't help but let out another pleasurable yelp. "Fuck!" she was filling me with her taut muscle relentlessly. She continued to slap and squeeze my ass, helping me ride her talented mouth. She began to purr into my cunt, making it vibrate. _Oh, that's new._ "Ah! Em-ma! Do that again!" I felt her smirk into me before purring again. She swiped her tongue against my slit a few times before shoving her tongue back inside of me. She continued to pump inside of me, humming with every thrust until my orgasm ripped through me like fire. I screamed and swirled until my body lunged forward, going limp.

 

"That was hot." she breathed. Her breath on my hot cunt felt like cold air. I lifted my hips, falling beside her. However, it didn't take me long to regain my stamina. _I am a horny teenager_ , I thought. I snaked myself down her body, kissing a trail down along the way. I wrapped my arms around her strong thighs, my mouth teasing her sweet cunt. Just as she was about to let out a whine, I dove my tongue between her lips, flicking her clit in my mouth. She let out a scream, wrapping her legs around my shoulders, pulling me deeper, threading her fingers into my hair. "Fuck! Yes! Right there!" listening to her command, I didn't let up. I worked my tongue so quickly, you would think it would have been a vibrator on her. I hummed into her as she did me, which caused Emma to arch her back, moaning my name repeatedly. "Regina, Regina, REGINA!" She sounded so feminine as she screamed my name…she sounded so sexy. Her legs began to tremble vigorously until she convulsed around my desperate mouth, plunging my tongue deeper and deeper into her as she came undone for me. I didn't stop until she shoved me away.

 

Emma lay there breathlessly as I kissed back up to her, stopping to suck on those perfect breast of hers. She gave a soft sigh in response. Once I made my way to her face, she opened her eyes, hooded from exhaustion. I offered a full smile before placing a small kiss upon those perfect pink lips. "I missed you." she panted, caressing my cheek. There was something incredibly tender about this moment that made my eyes welt.

 

"I missed you too Emma." I stroked her flushed cheek as we gazed at each other for a long moment.

 

"Thank you for finding me. For trying…for us." she ran her thumb over my sore lips, I gave a chaste kiss.

 

"It's not just us Emma, but for you. You are worth it." it was something I felt she needed reassurance. I felt compelled with every fiber in my being to tell her.

 

"Oh, Regina!" she gasped, teary eyed, pulling me into the strongest, most emotional hug I had ever experienced.  She rolled me to the side, entangling her legs with mine, as she held onto me like she never wanted to let go. We lay like that until we passed out in each others arms.

 

 

6 months later:

 

After a long day at work, I was more than ready to go home, cook dinner, and open a glass of wine. Not that it was a bad day, just a long one. I had started working at Brigham Women's hospital. As you could imagine, I did a lot of pre and postnatal massage. Which I loved. There was something about working on a pregnant woman that really put me in a good mood. I felt more compelled to help, make them feel better. After all, they're the one's that certainly need it.

 

Emma, on the other hand, began working at a spa called Exhale. She absolutely loved working there. It was so refreshing to hear how much she enjoyed working; her coworkers, her boss, her clients, everything. Emma and I had started getting pretty serious after Rhode Island. There was a spark that ignited even more so than it already had seemed. We got closer, and I would go spend the weekend with her when I was off. Yes, we weren't living together; we were trying to take things slow. However, that did not stop our weekly sleepovers and late night sexcapades. We couldn't seem to get enough of each other. However, we hadn't really seen each other a whole lot since we had different schedules and she had been picking up a lot of shifts. I planned on making her favorite meal, which I really couldn't go wrong, but she had come to love my homemade lasagna. Popping open a bottle of pinot nior, then ask the big question…It was rather nerve wracking. Emma had spent a good amount of time with Ruby within the last few weeks, since she just moved away  to hot and sunny California last week. _Hm, not surprising in the least_. I really tried to control my jealousy during the past two weeks. Regardless, it worked in my favor because, I never had to see her again since we came back from Providence. _Thank Heavens._

 

When I arrived home, around four in the afternoon, I texted Emma. **_Hey Emma, don't forget about our dinner tonight at my place. I can't wait to see you. I've missed you this week. *heart and kissy emoji*_**. That damn woman had started getting me into those damn things. They were pointless, but I just couldn't help it… _only her_.

 

I checked the clock on the wall, as I began making dinner. I couldn't  remember what time she would be getting off. _Was it five or six?_ I shook my head as my phone sounded off. **How could I forget? ;) you're making my favorite. I miss you too Gina :P** I huffed in response.

 

**_What did I say about calling me that?_ **

 

**Hehehehe you love it! *evil emoji***

 

**_You are really something else. What time are you getting off again?_ **

 

 **That's what she said ;)** another buzz. **In you mouth ;)**

 

**_OMG! How old are you?! I need to know so I can have dinner ready for you!_ **

 

**You already do! Its hot and ready between those legs ;) :D**

 

**_OMG…_ **

 

**You're right…that's dessert :P**

 

**_Emma Swan…_ **

 

**Regina Mills… ;D**

 

**_What…time…will you be LEAVING WORK?!_ **

 

 **Jeez, you don't have to scream…right now ;)** This. Woman. **I'll be there at 5:30**

 

**_THANK YOU!_ **

 

**You're welCOME ;) :D**

 

I couldn't even respond anymore because, she had frazzled my mind. She couldn't even answer a simple question! I sighed in annoyance. Suddenly, just as I started to resume my cooking, my phone sounded off like a damn alarm. _DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING._

 

**#yourcomingtonight**

 

**#datpussyismine**

 

**#nomnomnom**

 

**#imagiveittoyougoodtonight**

 

**#okayimdone**

 

**#iwanttolive #kloveyoubye #seeyousoon**

 

 _THIS DAMN WOMAN!_ "Seriously Emma?! Hashtags!" I shouted at nothing, as if she were standing right in front of me. I dropped the phone on the counter and resumed my cooking. However, in the middle of layering my dish, a small smile crept up my face, shaking my head. "Curse that idiot."

 

When Emma made it, her feet seemed to lift off of the ground, making her way to the kitchen. "Mmm, something smells good in here." she wrapped her arms around me as I placed the fresh baked garlic bread on the stove.

 

"I swear to God, if you say anything remotely inappropriate, I'm going to make you leave this instant." A wicked smile played across her lips as I turned to face her. "Don't you fucking say-"

 

"Must be that pussy."

 

"DAMN IT EMMA!" I snapped, I lunged at her, shoving her against the pantry door. Her smirk was wide and playful. I covered her mouth, regarding her intently. "I will make you leave, and I will not give you any dinner." her eyes skyrocketed. She played hurt. She mumbled 'But, but, but!' under my hand. I beamed victoriously. "Ah, ah, ah! And if you keep up that attitude, you certainly won't be getting any dessert." I licked my lips seductively, her eyes gazing upon my mouth as if she were under a spell. Emma knew how to be serious, but she loved to play. I removed my hand from her mouth before placing a peck on her lips. "Now, go sit down so I can serve you dinner." I stepped away as she sauntered over to the table.

 

I sliced her a piece of hot lasagna onto her plate, popping the sliced bread next to it, pouring her a glass of wine. "This really does smell amazing Regina."

 

"Thank you, dear." after serving myself, sipping my wine first, I sat down across from Emma, watching her take her first bite. An audible moan escaped her lips. I smiled as she continued eating before digging in myself.

 

After dinner, she pushed her plate away, placing her hands onto her stomach. "Damn, that was good! If I weren't so full I would eat the entire pan." she joked, I gave a small chuckle in return.

 

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something that's been on my mind recently."

 

"Oh," Emma's voice failing. "What is it?" I don't know why she seemed so distraught suddenly.

 

"it's nothing bad, dear, its just something I want to discuss."

 

"Anything with 'want' or 'need' to talk in it stresses me out. What is it?"

 

I took a deep breath. This was it. I was ready for the next step. "How…how would feel about moving in with me?" Emma's eyes skyrocketed. Shock overtaking her face. _Oh, God…would she even want to move in with me?_

 

"Is-is that it?" she asked taken aback. "Is that what all this was about?" motioning to the table.

 

"Yes. I wanted to make it special. However, you don't have to-"

 

"YES!" she shouted, jumping up to me in an instant. Taking my cheeks into her hand, giving me a hard kiss. "But wait…do you think this is a really good idea? I mean…we've only been together for about six months."

 

"Emma, if I wasn't, I wouldn't offer it. I'm ready for the next step if you are." taking her hand into mine, giving it a tight squeeze.

 

"Of course! I miss you every time you leave or I have to go home. I want to be with you…I want to be with you all the time." her emerald orbs conveying how much she wanted this.

 

"So do I, dear. However," I started. "I will warn you that I haven't lived with anyone since Ruby. So if I am uptight, please bear with me."

 

"Anything for you." she smiled massively, kissing me once more. "When can I move in?" she asked bluntly. "My lease ends in about a month."

 

"Then in a month. Just start brining your things here. That way, all you have left is yourself." she pulled me into a loving hug, squeezing me gently.

 

"I can't wait to wake up next to you every morning and see you're beautiful face."

 

I offered a goofy smile. "Me either, dear…me either."

 

 

3 months later.

 

Living with someone else after damn near five years was frustrating. Emma left her clothes everywhere, she never put her toothbrush in the toothbrush holder, she left her coffee mugs outside of the sink…she seriously pissed me off. However, I had to remind myself that this wasn't going to be an easy change…almost all the time. We argued about cleanliness a lot of the times. Aside from that, we had never been better. I loved seeing her first thing in the morning, sharing breakfast and dinner together…spending our days off making love. I had never been so happy in my life.

 

I came home from work, placing my purse on the island, I was about to call out to Emma, but I noticed a rose petal trail leading to my… _our_ …bedroom. I followed the trail, opening the door to see her standing in front of the bed in red boy shorts and a white muscle shirt. I learned that Emma had no lingerie, and told me it wasn't her thing; she felt sexy in this. The bedroom was surrounded in candles, the rose petals making a heart on the bed and… _is that a massage chair?_

 

"Emma…" I whispered. I felt so taken aback as I entered the room. She smiled widely at me as she met me in the middle of the room, planting a tender kiss on my lips. "What's all this?"

 

"Well, it's officially three months since we've been living together and nine months since we've been together. So, I wanted to do something special for you." _Has it really been that long? But, if that's the case…we've never said…but does she? I know I do, but I've never said it_. Anxiety flooded my body as she pulled me into a soft embrace before removing my scrub top off me. "Have a seat. I'm going to give you a chair massage."

 

"Isn't it going to uncomfortable for you? We could lay on the bed?" I suggested, lust dripping in my tone.

 

"Nope. This is strictly business." she played. "We go there after." I scoffed as I straddled the chair, placing my face into the face cradle. It didn't take long for Emma to have her hands on me. _Damn that smells amazing and…oh, that feels fantastic._

 

"What are you using? That smells incredible."

 

"Rose oil. It's the best." she unclasped my bra as she ran her oily hands up my back, then my tense neck and shoulders. She began eradicating the trigger points around my scapula's. "Damn baby, you have a lot of tension in your shoulders. You've been working too hard." I only sighed in response. I couldn't concentrate with her massaging me like that. When her hands ran down my sides, I hummed in approval. God, It felt so good. I couldn't even remember the last time I had a real massage. I was so engulfed in work, Emma, and all the drama that happened at Luna's. I guess it never occurred to me that I actually needed one.

 

After my body was nice a taut, she ran her fingers through my short locks, massaging my scalp. "Mmm, that feels so good Emma." I moaned. I felt my lips part as she began lightly tugging on my hair, then tugging my head back to give me a peck.

 

"I think it's time to take this to the bed." she husked. I slowly got off the chair, falling forward onto the bed. Emma giggled at the notion. "I need these off." she tugged at my pants, then pulling them off and onto the floor. I heard her gasp. "Oh, really? No undies today? This seems familiar."

 

"I was feeling bold today." I husked as she straddled my ass, realizing she had removed her shorts. "Mmm, now _that_ feels nice." she chuckled as she began massaging my back again…her core firmly grinding on my ass with each long stroke. My body was on fire with everything going on. I had never experienced so much pleasure at once. Her raw core rubbing against me was driving me insane, especially when I started to feel her warmth begin to slide down my cheeks. "Mmmf, Emma…" I whined. "I would like to end the session now." I began to roll over, but she placed a firm hand on my back.

 

"Okay." she huffed. "Just a few more minutes." she began riding me…rolling her hips harder and harder against me. I lifted my ass to give her more pressure and feel more of herself against me. My moans becoming more and more ragged. "Mmm, Regina! I'm so close!" I felt her slit slide up and down between my cheeks. "Oh, fuck!" she groaned. She bucked and bucked until she was pulling on my hair, her climax ripping through her.

 

Emma fell over beside me, noticing she was completely naked. I was in dire need of release, she wasn't getting off that easily. I quickly grabbed her hand, shoving her hand to my needy cunt. The moment she touched the sensitive bud, I groaned. Emma smirked as she turned to her side, outlining my labia. "Oh, fuck. Emmaaa!" I wailed. "Stop teasing me!"

 

"What's the magic word?" smirking gleefully.

 

"Smartass!" she shoved her fingers deeply inside of me, just for a moment, then taking her fingers to her lips, licking them each, slowly…torturously slow. "No!"

 

"What's the magic word, Regina?" she was grinning her ass off mow. UGH! This fucking woman!

 

"PLEASE!" I cried. Emma plunged her fingers back inside of me, pumping as fast as humanly possible. "Oh god!" I screamed. Emma kept up the pace as I spread my legs wider, her knuckles pounding the back of my drenched cunt. She pulled me into a passionate kiss, her tongue begging for entrance. Our tongues battling for dominance, teeth gnashing briefly. As she continued to make love to me, she looked deeply into my hooded eyes. I felt myself start to convulse…just under her gaze. "Yes, Emma YES! FUCK!" As I came undone, Emma launched herself to my neck, nipping and licking, enhancing my orgasm.

 

"I love you, Regina." she whispered "I love you so much." I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head. _She said it. She finally said it!_ I forced myself to look to her, pleasure continuing to ripple through my veins.

 

"I love you too, Emma." I breathed, "Please, don't stop." With the nearest hand, I pulled her on top of me, kissing her deeper and harder, her hand unwavering. "I love you so much." Before I knew it, I was coming again. She smirked into the kiss, her free hand cradling my neck as she began to bore into my eyes. 

 

 

As we lay there, our sweaty and oily bodies clung to each other deliciously. We shared another kiss before she said it…again. "I love you, Regina."

 

"I love you too, Emma." she swept the bangs sticking to my face out of my eyes.

 

"I've been holding that in for so long, but I didn't want to scare you."

 

"So have I." I ran a gentle caress across her cheek. "I love you so much. I'm never going to let you go. You are my more Emma Swan."

 

Those beautiful eyes swelled up as she smiled. "And you are mine."

 

**THE END**

 


End file.
